


Dreamers

by Melibell



Series: Au-Courant [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: DicStu main ship. What if all the trolls were human and lived in Arcadia. I'm writing this on Disc, this again is just to throw it in one place. I just threw it through Grammarly so no beta XD.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Intro: We have Arcadia, a peaceful town with now trolls or magic or anything. Just perfectly normal town with perfectly normal ~albeit biggoted~ problems. Dictatious was raised in foster homes. Blinky was raised by Vendell. Dictatious took care of Blinky as he could but at 19 he got the fuck out of town for some unknown dramatic reason and came back after an accident 15 years later mostly blind, He won't tell anybody about what happened to him. Well, Blinky owns the town library and he needs more help so he hires Dictatious begrudgingly, still salty about him leaving. Dictatious makes the library his home, sleeping in the upstairs office, not wanting to impose on Blinky and his bf. Stuart works at the electronics store across the street, and never actually steps into the library since there is nothing he needs there, until one day he needs to find a new place to host his board game nights.
> 
> Okay, so Stuart doesn't meet Dictatious for a while, at least a year. Random shenanigans going on. Dictatious had to also heal from whatever happened since when he came back to town his wounds were still fresh. So he needed to wear bandages around his eyes but white is not his style so he insisted on wearing black edgy bandages. nobody knows where he got it. Anyway, when he does start working at the library he wears black sunglasses to keep people from seeing the scars. Stuart meets Blinky first to get permission to have a game night there and set all the details. Blinky doesn't mind and just lets him on the condition they can all play together. Well the game meets are at night and as Dictatious takes the evening shifts he will actually be the one there during the meets
> 
>  
> 
> So the first night they all gather ready to chill. Stuart, Vex, Nana, whoever else we wanna throw in.

Dictatious taps the walking stick on the carpeted floor of the library. He hates using the thing but Blinky had insisted on him using it as part of the job. He grudgingly admits it helps to get fewer bruises, of which are numerous. The group that comes in is loud at their table and he follows the noise. It gets quieter as he reaches it, stops barely before hitting it. "My brother told me to give you these, read them and follow the rules." he throws them on the table and starts to leave. "Wait!" an enthusiastic voice stops him.

"I was wondering if you want to join us? I haven't seen you around town before, are you new?" the voice asks. Dictatious doesn't turn back "No," he says simply and goes back to the main desk. The voice sounds dejected. "Oh okay, Maybe next time?"

Dictatious doesn't bother answering, he is not looking to get friends in this dead downtown. He will readjust and leave again. He tunes out the excited conversations as his hands run along the small bumps of his book.

So game night is a weekly thing on Tuesdays when the library is least busy so they don't disturb anyone.

"Blinky! Hey, I wanted to talk to you!" Stuart waves at him from his truck. Blinky is carrying a basket of flowers.

Blinky turns to Stuart. "Salutations. Is something wrong?" he asks at the frazzled man. "No, no everything is fine! Great actually! I just wanted to ask." Stuart stumbles for a moment, now thinking maybe he shouldn't pry. "Your Brother... What uh happened to him?" Stuart knew it wasn't a good idea at the expression settling down on the younger siblings brow. "I'm sorry you do not have to answer! I shouldn't have asked. I'm just gonna go yeah, Sorry"

Blinky sighs, he was about to answer but the taco truck is already driving away. "Who?" a deep rumbling voice asks. "Says his name is Stuart, hosts game nights at the library, came by to ask about Dic." Blinky looks up at his boyfriend, who barely fits under the sign that reads Arthur's garden. "Trouble?" Arthur asks. Blinky shakes his head, "I am sure it's fine, just curiosity. Besides Dictatious can handle himself, blind as a bat or not"

 

So Tuesday rolls around again and they all gather. Stuart goes to the desk where Dictatious is reading or learning to read. "Hey, So you uh come here often?" he curses, his dam mouth. "I mean of course you do, you work here" he laughs awkwardly, Dictaious looks up, a raised eyebrow and some scarring visible from under those dark glasses. "What do you want?" He asks bluntly. Stuarts shrinks back. "Uh, nothing. nothing at all. What do you want? I mean I will be at the table over there if you need anything. Bye" he walks away, almost runs back to the group. "Wow Stuart, that was a train wreck. Good job." Vex slaps him on the back with a loud laugh.

"Dic, are you up there?" Blinky looks up the stairs in the hall that leads to the upstairs room of the small building. "I told you not to call me that." a groggy voice "Get up! I have to go help Argh with the store, I need you to look after the desk." He waits, holding the door open. "Tell your beast of a boyfriend to do it himself! I'm sleeping." there is a grumble and the sound of the bed creaking as Dictatious pulls the blankets tighter around himself. "We talked about this, you lout! You can't stay in bed all day. You have ten minutes or I am coming up there." Which means he is coming up there with a bucket of water and dumping it on his brothers head. Dictatious grunts again but starts to get up. Blinky nods when he hears the floor creak.

He comes down the stairs groggy, but with makeup and hair, meticulously done an hour later. He wears a dark green sweater and black jeans. Blinky rolls his eyes. "I won't be back until tomorrow. We are going to look after the shop then go to the agency so don't wait up, also remember to eat". He doesn't look at his brother, putting a bag together. "Jerk" Dictatious mutters. Blinky rolls his eyes. "See you tomorrow, don't burn down the library."

Dictatious grunts when the door closes, the walking stick clicking as he walks to the desk. His phone rings, a very British female voice announces. 'BlinkyDinky is calling, answer yes or no?' There are a few muffled laughs in the room, he takes out his phone. "Yes, answer." he pauses as the tone goes through. "What do you want Blinkous." he opens the book. "I forgot to tell you that left you a sandwich in the bottom drawer, and some lasagna in the fridge. Do not forget to eat!" Dictatious groans. "Stop mothering me!" he hangs up with an annoyed scoff but does reach for the sandwich. The door opens as he bites into it.

"Hey, I didn't think I would be seeing you here!" Stuart comes up to the counter leaning against it. Dictatious looks up "Yes, didn't expect me to see where I live and work." Stuart's face drains of color. "Yes right, nevermind. I was just passing by, uh talk later" he rushes out again

Dictatious shakes his head, the rest of the day goes mostly uneventful for him. Stuart bites at his lip as the door closes. "Great job again!" he mutters to himself going across the street. "Why is it so hard to just ask his name. " he fumbles and the key falls out of his grip, an expected result at this point. He picks it up and unlocks the door to his shop. Stuart didn't know Blinky had a brother, it's like some big mystery that gets stranger by the minute. Who would even come back to Arcadia after getting out, and how did he get blind and all those scars. Stuarts mind wonders. The way his mouth tilts up in a smile when he is distracted. The way he brushes that spiked hair back. Stuart can hardly look away from him during game night, now if he could just talk to him without being a fool.

"Blinkous!" the smell of flowers accosts his nostrils, the uneven cobblestones in front of the shop threaten to trip him. It is the dead of night and the shop is closed. He knocks on the door with his cane, the glass rattles. There is no answer so he knocks louder. A light turns on, moments later the door opens. "Dictatious?" the deep voice he knows to belong to Aurghaumont. "Where is my brother. I need to speak to Blinkous." He tries to move past the giant but he blocks the door. "Sleeping," he states. "Well wake him up and tell him I need to see him." Dictatious tries again to push past but with no success. "Blinky, Sleeping." there is no room for argument

Dictatious argues anyway. "This is important! If I do not talk to Blinkous now, I will promptly be leaving Arcadia."

Argh seems to think for a moment, looking back "Its fine darling, I'll talk to him" an annoyed groggy voice answers. There is some shuffling then Blinky comes out into the slightly cool air of the night. "What the fuck do you want Dic?

Dictatious sighs, glancing over his shoulder as a habit, he may not see anything but it makes him feel better. "That guy Stuart, who is he?" it is good Dictatious does not the expressions on Blinky's face. "Its three am and this, this is what you decide to prance through the night and wake us about?!"

"I know what time it is! Now tell me who he is and why does he keep asking me questions" his breaths are uneven, anxious. "Come in, no use standing out on the street." Blinky recognizes the slight tremor to Dic's voice, he puts the kettle on before sitting down"Stuart grew up here, he is as much a fixture of Arcadia as I am." Blinkous sees Dictatious relax at the words. "So it's not them?" He asks, wringing his hand together. Argh leans back against the counter by Blinky. "Them far, not here."

Dictatious scoffs, taking the tea Blinky offers him "I would not be so sure, they are always closer then you think" Blinky and Argh exchange a nod and a look. "Finish your tea, and you can crash in the guest room."(edited)  
Dictatious just nods, his thoughts going back to his old life as the tea calms him down

Stuart comes into the library, the sun is just setting outside and the orange hues bathe everything with their soft rays. He looks at the main desk where that mysterious creature sits. Spiked up black hair, the sunglasses, those lips of black that look absolutely kissable. Stuart wonders how he puts on the makeup with such perfection, must be a hidden talent. He realizes that standing in the middle of the room and staring is not very stealthy. He runs over to the table where his friends have started to set up a game.

Dictatious hears them come in their usual loud disorganized way. He pays them no mind, he does not hear the voice of the one who has been bothering him. His heart sinks at the thought that maybe he is not here. Dictatious shakes his head, he is being foolish. Yet someone trying to court him in such a clumsy way is refreshing. Now that he knows it is not a spy. He waits until the game is well in hand, and his palms stop sweating. It has been a while since he has played at the dating game.

"I wish to play this game of yours." Stuart looks up at the one speaking, eyes wide. He looks at the main desk then back. "Play? What, play what." Stuart stumbles, his brain refusing to function. "The game you are playing now what is it." Dictatious feels for a piece, lifting it and sniffing at it. Vex tries to hold back his laughter, they all are as to not ruin it for Stuart. "Yes game, chair, do you want to do the chair sit." He curses. "I mean here, take my seat." he points at his chair, scrambling out of it. Dictatious doesn't move, he has missed way too many chairs since being blind to take the risk. Stuart bites at his lips but before he can say anything Vex intervenes. "We can put your character on the side Stu," he whispers lower, jabbing Stu in the side. "He approached you, so go and don't mess it up"

 

Stuart rubs at his side with a nod. "Let's go over here and we can find something to uh do." They only brought one game but they can get creative. He closes his eyes. If he does not say anything like that thought out loud. The walking stick clicks over the tile. Stuart hovers unsure of how to help. Dictatious feels for the chair, pulling it out then keeping one hand on the back he sits down. Stuart sits across next to him. "Soo, aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" the color fades from his face again. Mouth and brain do not function together

Dictatious laughs, something Stuart has not heard once since hanging here. He laughs softly. "Sorry, I'm not much for uh flirting or anything really." he hunches, rubbing the back of his neck. Dic's laugh drops. "I for one find you perfectly charming. Want to have dinner? I have not had the chance to see how much the dinner changed since I was last here."

 

"My epithet is Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal, I am already aware of yours Stuart." He leans on his elbow, if Stuart did not know better he would think the man could see. "Did your parents name you that? It is very peculiar. I mean that's not bad! It's beautiful, strong! Makes even more mysterious and ... I should stop talking now, Yes."

 

Dictatious smirks at the stumbling way he talks. "I would never wish you to stop talking Stuart." he taps his fingers on the table. Stuart has a soft voice that is hesitant, awkward. It is a voice that sounds like it could never tell a lie which is refreshing. Since his eyes went he had been nervous interacting with humanity all his life as they all lie. It is much harder to tell someone's intentions towards one when you cannot see them. "Uh..." Stuart laughs awkwardly. "So when are you free?"  
Stuart isn't sure where to look, he usually tries to make eye contact. Maybe that's what makes him so nervous. As he watches Dictatious jumps at every loud noise, but his smooth voice never loses a beat. "anytime afternoon, I'm not waking up before that," Dic states

 

Stuart nods. "I'm next door so uh if you want you can knock when you are ready tomorrow?" he asks hopefully. Dictatious thinks, tilting his head to the side then nods. "Okay." He gets up, Stuart scrambling to do the same. "Are we leaving? I mean are you leaving, not us leaving together. Sorry, I keep doing that." Dictatious laughs lightly. "You are fine Stuart. Your group is leaving though, they have been talking of you." Stuart glances back at the game table. Where Nancy is whispering to Vex, he laughs and whispers something back. Now an again they look at him. Stuart groans, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay." he holds out his hand for a handshake. Of course, Dictatious does not see it, Stu clears his throat at the stifled laughter. "I look forward to it Stuart. Good night." Dictatious nods, shoulders hunching in a small bow. Stuart tries to copy the smooth motion but fails, bumping into the table. He sheepishly goes back to his friends grumbling at Vex.

Stuarts shop is simple. There are TVs on the walls. Drawers that have all sorts of trinkets, the only part of the shop organized. People often bring him their electronics to fix them up. The day is quiet, it's a Wednesday so most are at work. He has a few projects going. One laptop with a cracked screen, and radio from the last century that is stuck on a station that plays that one offensive station hardly anyone listens too anymore.

He is distracted, the ticking of the clock, that one part that refuses to fit. The urge to just spin in his chair in languid circles and do nothing. Not to mention that any time he lets his mind wander it goes to Dictatious. The way that sweater is baggy over his tum. The way his nose twitches when he is reading. How he bites his lip, twirling a pen absentminded between two fingers. All thoughts that are not very conducive to work. He sighs, it's 2pm and Dictatious is late, or they never really agreed on a time.

 

Dictatious feels along the window frame, rough wood splintered. "This is a bad idea. I can't go." he clicks his cane on the floor, resisting the urge to pace. "Nonsense! Stuart is a sweetheart love. Both of you could do with getting out." a woman slightly older than him, with brown hair done up in a ponytail, then spike in a half halo. She made sure Dictatious knew what her hair looked like, she doesn't spend hours on it just for him to not appreciate it.

"Bag's I've only been back half a year. Do you not think it is too soon. What if he is only interested in me because I am something new. You yourself said everyone knows everybody here. If he finds out who I am, the kind of .... broken person I am" he trails off to a whisper. Bagdwella rolls her eyes throwing a dress and jeans in his hands. "Oh please darling. Have more faith. If anything at least you can get it on. Who said you have to date." She says between the clicks of hangers in the closet

Dictatious feels along the dress she gave him with a frown. "Is this a dress? No way." he drops it on the floor. She ignores it. "It a sundress, you need more color in your life darling. You always used to pull off dresses really well." She hums. He groans. "That was fifteen years ago! It was different. No, dresses." he states. She shrugs. "Well, you can't wear your extensive collection of baggy sweaters, gotta impress your date, show of those curves!" '

He groans again, dropping all the clothes she draped over his arms. "No, I can't. This is foolish. I am not going." Dictatious shakes his head, he slams the door as he leaves, the bell rings behind him. Bagdwella sighs arms on hips. She dials her phone, it is picked up after a few moments. "Hey Blinky, Dictatious rushed off and left his cane. Talk to him for me and tell him he's a stubborn idiot okay?"

Blinky rubs at the bridge of his nose. Dictatious told him that he wouldn't be working. He didn't really go in detail of why. Blinky didn't want to know but it seems he has no choice now. "What happened Bagdwella? What did he get in his head now.?"

 

Bagdwella starts putting back the clothes she picked out, leaving a sparkly shirt that shimmers when it moves and plain tight black pants. "He was going to hang out with Stuart today, we were just picking out clothes."  
Blinky sighs, "Did you offer to make him wear a dress." he holds up a finger to the lady that is starting to look at him with disdain.  
"Yeah, that's a touchy subject now huh?" she huffs.

Blinky nods at nobody in particular. "He will wander back eventually, don't worry about it." Blinky hangs up. He says not to worry yet he does. At least taking care of his brother is good practice for when they have a child, he for sure acts like one.

 

"Hey" a voice comes up from behind him Stuart screams dropping his bag and keys. "Oh gosh, don't sneak up on me like that, I don't do well in the dark." He takes a moment to catch his breath.

Dictatious is wearing a dark hoodie that hides his eye, his glasses are nowhere to be seen but it is too dark to see his eyes. Hands in his pockets as he hunches. "My apologies for being so late." He does not add that the darkness makes him feel better. The quiet air free of the sun relaxes him. When the sun is shining he sees red fire behind his eyelids, the night is much better. Stuart slings his bag over the shoulder. "It's no problem. Everything is closed right now but we could go up to..." he thinks of the state of his apartment. "We can go to the park? If you wait I can grab some food and we can make it a picnic?"

Dictatious sways back on his heels uncertain before nodding. Stuart grins, "YES! I mean great, just wait here okay, don't go anywhere!"

 

Dictatious tilts his head back listening to the sounds of the night. Insects chirping, a neighbors dog barking in the distance. He used to the sound of the city, cars honking. Arcadia is quiet, sometimes when he is alone it is too quiet. Yet he does not miss the city, it was hard to navigate after his eyes were lost. Stuart comes back before he can go down memory lane. His steps are loud on the stairs as he runs down out of breath, sliding to a stop. "Got it! Let's go"

"Lead the way, Stuart." Dictatious gestures for him to go in front. Stuart hesitates. "Maybe... it's dark and I really don't do well. Maybe we can hold hands?" he stammers. Dictatious digs his nails into his palm, then relaxes. "Okay." Dictatious holds out his hand. Stuart is about to take it, hesitates then brings it over his shirt just in case.

 

They walk quietly, Dictatious is a fan of talking, of discussion but until he is sure of Stuart he chooses to wait, to watch. "So when did you get into town?" Stuart breaks the silence as they reach the path into the woods. "Half a year." he does not contribute more information. Stuart nods, "There is this fabulous clearing up there! I used to go here as a kid all the time. It has a fire pit and everything, even a nice view of the town. You'll love it!"

 

Dictatious shakes his head, barely. "Yes, I am sure I will love to see this view, any view, in general, would be nice," he says bitterly. Stuart freezes in his tracks, Dictatious walks a few steps before stopping as well. "Oh goodness, I really making a mess of it aren't I!?" he lets go DIc's hand. "I'm so sorry I didn't think, I can't seem to think ever and now you probably hate me and think I am a jerk, oh ---" Dictatious cuts of his rambling by putting two hands on his face and drawing him in for a kiss. '

"Stop apologizing you fool. I am here am I not?" Dictatious brushes his hair down, feeling along his face. Stuart just stares, breath coming in low stunned inhales.

Dictatious runs a finger down his jaw. "May I? I want to know what you look like." That was one of the first things he was taught in therapy. What to look for, how to see with touch. Stuart swallows, trying to relax then nods. Dictatious runs a hand over his brow, gentle. His touch leaves sparks behind. This seems oddly intimate. The sounds of the forest around them, Stuart's nervous breaths. While Dictatious examines him with those burning touches Stuart examines those scarred eyes. They are jagged and straight, going in all sorts of directions. His iris is white, cloudy. It sporadically tries to follow the touch. Stuart is slightly unnerved but not enough to care. The man before him is beautiful, his scars only add to the mystery

 

Eventually, Dictatious pulls back, "Thank You." a smile breaks through his grim exterior. Stuart returns that grin. "My pleasure, so what did you think?" Stuart picks at his nails, barely taking a breath.

 

Dictatious takes Stuart's hand, starting to walk again. "I think you are just my type." With a grin. Stuart laughs weakly. "Thank You, I think?" he squeezes the hand in his. "It's just a bit to the clearing, are you hungry?" he asks, petting his pouch. Dictatious nods and they continue at a leisurely pace down the trail.

 

Dictatious turns the page. After that kiss, which was quite memorable they had dinner, or breakfast if one wanted to be accurate. Dictatious relaxed in Stuarts arms after they ate, just enjoying his soft voice as he insisted on talking. It must be a while since anybody listened to Stuart without interrupting. Dictatious was even comfortable enough to tell him a few stories of his own. They only left when the sun started to crawl past the horizon. He smiles at the memory. They have been spending every day after that hanging here. Stuart has a part-timer so he doesn't really need to be at the store so he hangs out with Dictatious any free moment he gets.

 

The door opens, "Hey, hun. What's in the plans today." Stuarts' voice is cheery as normal. Since Dictatious told him it was okay to tell people they are dating, he has insisted on using these ridiculous nicknames. "I am at work, so unless you have something specific in mind, the backroom perhaps." Dictatious tilts the sunglasses down with a wink before sliding them back up. The confidence Stuart came in with rapidly leaves him and he knocks some books to the floor

 

Stuart clears his throat, sitting down. "I did bring some boardgames since you said you wanted to play" he lowers his voice glancing around "but the backroom sounds good too."

 

The door to the library opens again. Dictatious looks up quickly, cursing his eyes. A laugh that is all too familiar sounds through the library

"Stuart, get behind the counter, now." There is no room for argument in Dic's voice and he goes around quickly. Looking at who entered. A man in a dark black-blue suit with a woman in a purple dress hanging off his arm. They look much to rich to be in Arcadia. "Dictatious! It took me much too long to find you"

 

"What do you want. You have no use for me" Dictatious takes off the sunglasses, glaring in their general direction, resisting the urge to put a protective arm around Stuart. That deep rumbling voice laughs again. Stuart swallows as the laughter does not reach the anger in the mans"You think I do not know where all this new information about me came from. He goes closer leaning on the counter. Dictatious smells that smell of an old cigar and leather.

"I told them nothing Gunmar. I am not an idiot. I left I got out to leave. Bother someone who cares." Dictatious does his best to appear brave but his hand is shaking, he clutches them together to stop.

 

The man Dictatious called Gunmar has one deep blue eye stark against umber skin. Hair in elaborate dreads, silver baubles shines through their considerable length. There is a ghastly scar over the empty eye socket. Stuart looks between them, at Dic's tense jaw. Deciding this once to not interfere and see what happens, he could only make the situation worse.

 

"There is no getting out without my say so Dictatious, or did you forget?" he leans even closer. Stuart narrows his eyes, slowly connecting the dots together. Dictatious resist the urge to shrink back. "I took your last message as permission to leave. If you remember your words Gunmar" he taps at his eyes. Something akin to a growl escapes the large man's throat. "As soon as your sight went you betrayed me! This is about what you did, advisor" Gunmar stands straight easily towering over them. "What I did!?! I lied to save my life, it was not betrayal Gunmar! I used to care for you! Only to have you try to kill me!" Dictatious shouts, pulling down the sweater around his neck. Stuart blinks, Dic's neck is covered in scar tissue, stark against white skin. He gasps. Gunmar's attention is drawn to him for the first time.

 

"Who is this pathetic excuse covering behind you." Gunmar scoffs, crossing his arms. The suit is tight on his muscled body. Stuart frowns, about to come around. Dictatious stops him. "He just works across the street, I know how much you hate civilians. With how much scrutiny it would not do with killing anyone or causing a scene in a small town like this, Underlord" He fills the last word with as much venom as he can. Gunmar looks on him with contained anger. "This isn't over. I will return, where the light will not protect you Dictatious." Gunmar turns his back, Stuart sees the glint of a gun. "Come Usurna." He waits as the women close her magazine taking it with her when they leave. The scanners go off at the door, Dictatious turns them off without looking. Stuart sees a large youth linger at the door, dressed in a black hoody and ripped jeans, a knife peaks out past dark black boot. The boy approaches the counter.

The boy seems awkward, angry. As though this is the last place he wants to be. "Hey, Par." He says. Dictatious breathes out in surprise. "Bular?" his eyes narrow. "Is Gunmar taking you out on jobs?" his arms go on his hips, annoyance in his tone. Bular shrinks down. "No, I keep asking him but I failed last time so he wants to get me more trained so it doesn't happen again." he grinds his teeth. DIctatious sighs. "How many times do I have to tell you boy, the life your Father wants is not the best path, there is so much more in life." Dic's features soften. Stuart clears his throat now that the atmosphere relaxes. "So uh, I'm not sure what just happened, what is happening." he looks at Bular, suspicious. "Mind explaining it?" He looks between the two.

Bular and Dictatious say at the same time "No." 

Stuart cringes. "Yup, not prying into that. Maybe just introduce me to the boy?"

Dictatious looks at the one who has supported him more in the week they have known each other then any previous partner has done in a year. He takes his hand with a smile. Bular narrows his eyes and scoffs. Dictatious ignores him. "Stuart, this is my son Bular. Gunmar was my ex, it is a long story. One you do not need to know now." Dictatious wonders what his expression is. He digs his nails into the desk. Stuart looks at Bular, who is at least two heads taller than both of them but young, somewhere between sixteen and eighteen, though it is hard to tell. "Your Son." Stuart thinks he sees a gun outline under that hoodie. "Yes." Dictatious nods. Stuart scratches at his head, "Like your son, son?" He asks trying to find a resemblance. "Yes. Is that a problem?" his voice radiates a wave of cold anger. Stuart smiles. "Nope, Hey little guy, or not so little guy, I guess. Sorry. I have some candy in my bag over there if you want some." Stuart starts going around the counter. "Par, is this idiot serious?" he doesn't wait for an answer. "Tch, whatever. I just came to say hi, I'll be around, don't piss Father of too much" he tips his head and leaves. 

Dictatious breathes out, a long drawn out breath. Then breathes in. His hands clench and unclench. Gunmar was never supposed to care enough to find him. Why is he here, what could he possibly want? Dictatious was too broken for him. He runs his hand over the scars on his throat. It could not be anything good. Does he have some bigger plan in Arcadia? It is a town just on the border of too small for him to care. There could hardly be a way to make money here and no major players from what Dictatious knows. His chest starts to hurt the more he thinks, the relaxed breaths he was so focused on taking get faster. "Hey, honey." Stuart puts a hand on Dic's. He jerks back. "Woah there. It's me, Stuart," he says gentle, Dictatious focuses on breathing in. "I'm fine. You should leave." His voice is cold. If Gunmar is in town, it is much too dangerous for Stuart to be around him, for anyone to be around him.

"Hell no, You are going to tell me what is wrong. Are you in trouble?" Stuart crosses his arms, putting on his best disapproving frown. There is nobody in the library, people scattered when Gunmar entered. Dictatious feels for his cane then curses it's still at Bagdwella's. The counter behind him has no way out, it goes around in like a half box and Stuart is standing by the only escape. An escape is exactly what he needs now. "No, everything is fine. Just leave okay." He tries to push past Stuart but the man does not move. "I am not leaving you in this state okay, that really buff man had a gun. He also freaked you out even if you put on a good show." Stuart takes a step closer, Dictatious takes a step back bumping into the wood. "You do not have to tell me anything but you will let me hug you." Stuart takes another step, placing one hand on Dic's shoulder. He curses when he leans into the touch. Dictatious needs to touch like a thirsty man needs water. Stuart examines those unseeing eyes. Dictatious is trying to keep his cold protective mask on but there are cracks showing fear. He pulls Dictatious closer into the hug, relieved that there is no resistance. 

Dictatious closes his eyes, he had been holding on to his feelings, pushing them down. They have only been together a week! What would Stuart think if he was weak enough to breakdown? Dictatious knew he wasn't ready. He can't let people close, he will show his weakness and he will be left. A sob shakes his body, then another. Stuart pulls him closer. "There, there love. I am here for you." He runs his hand through that spiked hair, brushing it down. Dictatious cries silently, everything he has tried to forget in the half a year since he returned surfaces. It is not easy to forget fifteen years of bad decisions, especially when they come knocking on one's door. 

Blinky walks between the students. "Hold your sword up James." the kid looks at him surprise then fixes his sword grip. "Aja, remember this is a practice, not a battle, take it easy on your brother."

She grunts but lowers her sword, giving Krel a chance to get into a stance again. His phone buzzes. 

He answers it, keeping his eyes on the kid's forms, correcting them here and there. "Hello, Blinkous Galadrigal, How may I help you?" he didn't look at the contact so he defaults to a professional greeting. 

"Brother..." Dic's voice is hesitant, quite. Blinky waits for him to continue. "Gunmar, he's back."

The wooden blade falls out of Blinky's surprised grip. "WHAT!?" He shouts, the kids look at him in surprise, stopping in their practice. Blinky forces himself to calm down. "When."

There is rustling on the line then quiet whispers. Then Dictatious saying louder. "Two days ago" 

Blinky sighs, "Why did you not tell me! If he evaded Kanjigar that means our sources are outdated!" they have been trying to stay one step ahead of Gunmar and his network but yet once again he is ahead. 

Dictatious shrinks back. "Gunmar wants me, I just want to warn you. Do not get involved again, brother." He is about to hang up, 

"Don't you dare Dictatious! You are not doing this alone again!" Blinky grinds his teeth, keeping his voice low to not scare the kids. Jim's family had enough runs in with Gunmar. No need to freak out the boy. 

On the other side, Dictatious was about to hang up but Stuart stops him, whispering. "Let Blinky help" After he cried himself out in Stuarts arm's they went upstairs. Stuart refused to leave and Dictatious has to admit he did not want him too. "No, it's dangerous, you shouldn't be here either!" he hisses low. 

Blinky rolls his eyes, hearing most of the conversation. "I am sending Arghaumont to come to get you. The library isn't safe if he knows where you are. This isn't up to discussion brother." Blinky hangs up. 

Dictatious sighs. "We should get dressed if we are going to be entertaining anyone." He didn't sleep all night having other things on his mind, one of them being Stuart and where exactly this foolish fling will take them. 

Blinky calls the kids parents to get them picked up, dropping Jim at his house as his mother is at work along with Toby, they live next door and often go home together. He waves at Angor who nods, high fiving the kids as they run in with endless excitement. 

Then he drives to the flower shop. The sun is almost ready to set when he pulls up. The smell of flowers always makes him smile and reminds him of their first meeting. Argh is standing outside, leaning against a pillar. His expression softens when he sees Blinky's old car door open. 

"News?" He asks taking the bag with class supplies from Blinky. He usually spends the weekend in the upstairs bedroom of where he teaches just to not drive all over town. 

"Yes, As I said on the way, Gunmar is back. We have to make sure Dictatious does not think to run again." Blinky sighs, this is not doing wonders for his bald spot. Argh kneels down, kissing his smaller boyfriend on the brow. "Called Vex, he will watch. Kanjigar waiting." 

Blinky nods, laughing in a tired way as Argh kisses him on the cheek. "It seems you are ahead of me, Thank you." he sighs. "I just want everyone to be safe this time."

Argh, nods. "I know." 

Kanjigar frowns looking at a picture of Gunmar. He was supposed to be home having dinner with his wife and son, but no the bastard had to come back into town and throw his city to the edge of a gang war. 

"Chief!" someone shouts, he looks away for a moment. "Your wife and son are here." He smiles, he and Ballustra just started patching things up. He hopes that the thing that caused their divorce in the first place will not throw a wrench into things. 

Stuart holds Dic's hand as he walks down the stairs backward. It is a narrow staircase so they can't walk side by side. Dictatious complained that he can walk down the stairs alone but Stuart insisted to hold hands. Dic has tried to sneak out three times but surprisingly Stuart is a light sleeper. 

The knock on the door comes more insistent. Stuart flips Vex off, without looking. In time the two of them reach the bottom and Stu loops his arm through Dic's. 

"Took your sweet time," Vex grumbles walking through the door, his small dog bounds after him. "So what's the situation. Arthur told me the basics, but you know how short he is with his words."

Stuart scratches at his head. "Honestly no clue, but we gonna chill here till Blinky and Arthur get here." Stuart does know the details but Dictatious would not appreciate if he said too much. Vex shrugs. "Sounds good by me. Can I talk to you along for a minute Stu?"

Stuart looks at Dictatious, squeezing his hand. "I'll be right back okay?" 

Dictatious narrows his eyes behind those dark sunglasses, nodding. They all have secrets after all. Dictatious is suspicious of this Vex, he senses that the man is hiding something. 

Stuart smiles letting go of his hand following Vex to the back of the library way outside a normal persons hearing range and then more just to be sure. "I don't know what drama is going on with you and your new boy. But my sources say that Morando is starting to move. We do not know why after so long but something got his attention." 

Stuart goes pale "Shit. This is probably connected. Three days ago a man came in with a concealed carry and threatened Dictatious. It can't be a coincidence. What did the Tarrons say? This is mostly their territory right now." He looks back at Dictatious who has headphones in listening to something to keep him relaxed. His leg taps a beat at the side of the table. 

Vex sighs. "You know I can't go in detail, just be careful. If Morando is moving so will the 49's. There is a war coming, I can feel it. If anything happens Stu, you have my number."

Stuart nods, hands in his pockets. "Thank you, my friend. I hope this is not a repeat of five years ago."

Vex sighs. "It could be much worse. There have not been these many leaders in one place in decades." 

Stuart notices that Vex is armed for the first time in who knows how long. If it is bad enough for him to carry then the Tarrons are worried. Stu looks at Dictatious again. They could leave together. He is growing attached to that confident blind mess. Will he even go for it? Whatever troubles he has will follow them though. Stuart isn't sure he can protect him outside Arcadia, maybe it is better to stay with friends after all. "Just keep me in the loop please."

Vex agrees and they shake hands, tapping each other on the shoulder. An awkward gesture with how much taller Vex is but they manage. 

Dictatious tries to hear what they say but they go well out of range. It puts him on edge. Whatever they are discussing cannot be good. Is it about him? Are Stuart's friends against him? Dictatious would not blame them, he is not the poster boy of good influence. Stuart is kind, beautiful, patient. All the qualities Dictatious does not deserve in a partner. It is only a matter of time before Stuart sees it or gets ruined by him. Dictatious does not want to bring pain to another person he cares for. 

He puts in the headphones, needing the world to fade. For his thoughts to still. He puts the music to play quietly so he can still hear anything. Dictatious learned the hard way that an absence of sense raises his anxiety tenfold. There is always touch but with no sight or sound, he loses everything that gives him a sense of being alive. 

The soft tones of the music send his thoughts to forgotten memories. Watching Blinky run through the field with his friends. It was always from a distance, he did not belong. He was from a different world. 

Is he trying again to be a part of the world that has no place for him? Maybe going back to Gunmar will not be so bad. Apologize, find a way to be useful. If a war is coming then being on Gunmar's side might be safer for him and everyone involved. 

Kanjigar pulls his jacket tighter, looking up at the building that has seen better days. Arrrgh stands by his side, grim. He made Blinky stay in the car. It is never good to give Gunmar too much information. 

The door creaks as they enter. Guards stand on both sides, watching the two wearily. They do not understand what Gunmar is thinking by letting a cop into their headquarters. 

Kanjigar does not trust it either. He is the one who has been trying to end Gunmar's empire to find any dirt on him. Dirt that everyone knows exists but nobody can find. 

They are directed through the hall to a reinforced wood door as it opens. On the other side is an ornate desk with an expensive velvet chair that has never seen use. Instead, the youth sits on the desk. "Come in, Uncle. It has been too long, how does traitor life feel?" Bular smirks at Arrrgh leaning back, arms crossed. 

Arrrgh does not let the kids goading phase him, much like anything else. "Fine." 

Bular rolls his eyes. "I'm sure." he turns to Kanjigar, jumping off the desk. "Father invited you here to make a few points clear. He also asked me to be polite to you fucks" 

Kanjigar shakes his head. "What Gunmar did not have someone older to play messenger boy, or is that just how little he thinks of his son."

Bular flinches, going for his belt, there is a click. Kanjigar puts a hand on his gun. 

"He also commanded me not to kill you but count your day's, old man." There is another click, Kanjigar relaxes. 

"Get to the point." Arrrgh is calm, not moving from his stance. 

Bular grinds his teeth side to side. "As you are aware there are many moving parts in Arcadia. Father is not here to aggravate anybody. Once he gets the traitor that has been feeding you secrets we will leave."

Kanjigars frown deepens if that's possible. "Dictatious? He tells us nothing. Ever thought it is a rat on your side?"

Bular scoffs, picking up a pen of the desk and twisting it. "Par would sell out his own flesh and blood for an advantage, or did ya'll forget what he did to your lover Uncle?"

"Enough." Arrrgh takes a step forward as a threat. Bular does not back down, he has to look up at Arrrgh as he is not quite tall enough. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do? The disgraced pacifist of a soldier trying to make threats that hold no backbone! Ha."

Kanjigar had been scanning the room for any clues and letting Bular talk hoping to get any more clues. "While Arthur may not do anything I will so enough. We are leaving and tell your Father that all the people of Arcadia are under my protection, and that includes Dictatious."

Arrrgh nods. "Mine too." They leave through the hall they came in through. 


	2. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess, it is hardly corrected. Is it even a chapter? No, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing to nsfw in these drabbles but implied noncon, fair warning.

*Reminder that Draal, Bular, Nomura, Otto are 18~19."

"Look who it is!" belllike laughter rings through the schoolyard. Draal recognizes that voice. He looks around then sees the telltale color of Magenta. "Nomura??"

She makes her way across the field. "What are you doing here. I thought you left." It has been five years since he had last seen her, they were only thirteen then.

"Things came up so I'm back" he narrows his eyes. He didn't know when they were kids that she was raised by Gunmar's people. She must be back because of that.

"I can't talk to you, and you can't be here." Draal looks around, glaring at anyone who looks their way.

Nomura's smile doesn't drop. "Actually I can be. I go to school here, today is my first day."

Draal's eyes narrow. Is she here to spy on the school or him? What would even be the point? The young Tarron children know nothing of what their parents do and Draal is not an idiot.

She rolls her eyes at his suspicious silence. "Get used to it Draal, maybe we can spar like the old days sometimes." She walks away. That is one thing Draal can get used too. The less she is around, the less trouble he will get in with his father.

Stuart sits down next to Dictatious, the chair creaks. Vex is looking around the library he claimed it was to set up a perimeter. Stuart didn't question it. "So I have something to propose. I like you a lot and I would like to spend a lot more time with you and---"

"Are you asking me to marry you, Stuart? Do you not think it is too soon?" Dictatious leans in using humor to ease his twisting gut.

Stuart blinks, "NO! I mean yes... no, I do mean no. I mean is that on the table. I'm not against marrying you or anything but not now, maybe later. If you want."

Dictatious can hear Vex laughing upstairs. He grins at Stuart's mumbling then laughs. Stu blushes then laughs too. Dictatious runs his hand on the table until he finds Stuart's palm, sliding closer. Half-crouched he runs his hand up Stuarts to his face with a slow languid dragging motion, eyes half-lidded.

The door to the library opens and Dictatious jumps of Stuart as Blinky comes in. He smooths his clothes from where they got ruffled. Willing his body to relax. 

Blinky looks at Stuart, whose face is flushed, hair ruffled and shirt pushed up. The blissful fog keeping him from caring all too much. Blinky shakes his head amused, at least his brother is letting loose for once even with the chaos above their heads. 

He slides the chair out, sitting down. Deciding not to tease Dictatious, yet. "Kanjigar got back to me. We are not letting anything happen to you Dictatious. You are a little bitch but we all care about you." 

Dictatious laughs sharply. Stuart smiles, he has enough siblings to know that’s just how you must interact. Vex, on the other hand, does not get but he does not quite listen to them. Arrrgh lingers outside, feeling better in the fresh air. 

"I thank you for the concern brother but Gunmar will not just disappear and he knows where I am now." He digs his nails into his palm. Stuart notices the gesture nudging his hand open. Dictatious grips it gratefully. Blinky nods. "Yes, It's not the best but I have an old cabin in the woods, you can stay there until it blows over. Arrrgh will stay to make sure you have everything. Dic sighs, he would rather not leave town but if it will be safe. Stuart looks between them, making up his mind. 

"Or you can move in with me. I mean not move in, stay in my room." he curses. "Not my room, I have a guest room. We will stay in separate room. It will be safe, I am hardly there so nobody actually knows where I live. Plus it has reinforced doors and windows." 

Stuart had them put it in for his own protection. His shop has the same reinforcements. 

"I am not against it. Blinkous?" Dictatious is not quite sure, his decisions are not stellar so far.

Stu looks at how Dictatious glows, the smile playing at his lips, eyes that are crinkled at the edges with small soft edges. He realises now that the glasses got knocked off in the earlier *session*. Stuart looks around picking them up, tapping Dic's hand that's on the table. He places the glasses in the open palm. Dictatious lets go of Stu's hand under the table, feeling his face. His breath hitches and he puts the sunglasses back on. Blinky watches this exchange. The respectful tap, the absolute adoration in Stuarts eyes even when looking at the scars. Blinky has seen Dic's choice in men, the relationships always end in a new scar, physical or psychological. Yet he worries, Arrrgh did a background check to find that a lot of his information before he moved to Arcadia was hidden. That is never a good side. He thinks for a moment longer. 

Long enough to make Stuart worry and Dic to start getting angry. One thing Dictatious knows is how his brother over thinks. 

"Fine" Blinky finally says in that long silence. Stuart relaxes, "Yes!" He whoops getting up. Both Blinky and Dictatious roll their eyes in almost identical gestures as the chair falls to the floor with a thud. "Yup sorry got to excited there. We can take my truck, it got bulletproof glass and everything."

Blinky narrows his eyes. 

"Why, pray tell do you have bullet glass on your truck Stuart?" he asks arms crossed. 

Dictatious lets suspicion creep in, this is not the first time he noticed those offputting comments that Stuart fears something, is hiding something. He had chosen to ignore it. Though in retrospect ignoring these signs is what gets him into trouble in the first place. 

Stuart fumbles, shoulders hunching. "Well, um. It was something in my past" he shivers at the thought. "Anyway its done now! I just feel safer knowing its there, just for protection and peace of mind you know. It's nothing sinister I promise!" He really does not want to go in detail. Those times are past him and he will keep it that way. 

Blinky studies his face for any hint of a lie or hidden intent. 

Dictatious digs his nails into the table. He curses his blind eyes. How can he trust anyone if he does not know what their face is hiding? 

Blinky leans back. "Fine, I will trust you. But..." he gets up out of the chair towering over the table. "Should anything happen to my brother," he shakes his finger at Stu. "And I mean anything. I will end you where you stand."

Stuart swallows nervously. "Yup got it, anything happens I'm signing a death certificate."

Dictatious shakes his head. "I can handle myself Blinkous."

Blinky sits back down, "Clearly you can't. That is why we are all here."

 

Stuarts house is not far from the electronics shop but far enough to not be connected. Dictatious hears kids playing two houses down and a woman yelling something across the street. Arrrgh is moving his bags upstairs from the library while Blinky talks low to Vex. Dictatious makes out some of their words but its not anything he does know. 

Stuart taps his hand before taking it. "Watch out there are stairs here." Dictatious takes each step slowly. Stuart never pulls or hurries him. "There we go just one more" only words of encouragement pass his lips. 

Dictatious loops an arm around his elbow, clinging with the other, pushing as close as he can. In a way it is an unconscious gesture to cling to the first living thing he touches when entering a new place. Stuart does not complain, his cheeks are still red from earlier. Blinky scans the house. It is not very friendly for someone blind with a step going from the kitchen to the living room. Then the bedroom is upstairs and there is a dozen other hazard but at least its clean.

Stuart feels like he is showing his house to a parent and wishes he had the chance to clean. Blinky glances in the fridge. Maybe stalk up on groceries. Is there a way to blind proof a house? He notices the knife in a precarious location. The bump in the rug from where he never fixed it. "I haven't been here for a few weeks but I'm sure I can clean it up, make it uh safer." Stuart wants to go fix everything in the way, the loose wire, the dish clothe threatening to fall. The only thing stopping him from fussing is that Dic is holding tight. 

Finally Blinky ends his inspection and nods. "This will have to do. Arrrgh will stay here just in case until all this blows over."

Dictatious frowns. "That's alright brother, you need protection aswell. Gunmar is more likely to find you than me." 

Blinky isn't willing to budge. "Arrrgh is staying. Someone needs to watch you." Blinky knows if Dic is not watched by someone willing to stop him. He will find a way to throw a fit and run. Stuart does not fit the category of willing to stop.

Blinky scans the house. It is not very friendly for someone blind with a step going from the kitchen to the living room. Then the bedroom is upstairs and there is a dozen other hazard but at least it's clean.

Stuart feels like he is showing his house to a parent and wishes he had the chance to clean. Blinky glances in the fridge. Maybe stalk up on groceries. Is there a way to blind proof a house? He notices the knife in a precarious location. The bump in the rug from where he never fixed it. "I haven't been here for a few weeks but I'm sure I can clean it up, make it uh safer." Stuart wants to go fix everything in the way, the loose wire, the dish clothe threatening to fall. The only thing stopping him from fussing is that Dic is holding tight. 

Finally Blinky ends his inspection and nods. "This will have to do. Arrrgh will stay here just in case until all this blows over."

Dictatious frowns. "That's alright brother, you need protection aswell. Gunmar is more likely to find you than me." 

Blinky isn't willing to budge. "Arrrgh is staying. Someone needs to watch you." Blinky knows if Dic is not watched by someone willing to stop him. He will find a way to throw a fit and run. Stuart does not fit the category of willing to stop.

 

Dictatious rolls his eyes at the stubbornness. "He can stay if he wants to listen to me and Stuart all night long." Dictatious leans in, kissing Stuart on the cheek. 

 

"You shit! for once think with your brain instead of..." Blinky gestures down, knowing full well Dic cant see.

"Hmm what jealous that I have more game than you? Maybe you should think less and do more, both you and Arthur would be much less stuck up."

Blinky resist the urge to take a swing at his brother... in the present company. "Fine suit yourself but be careful dammit. Don't leave the house alone."

 

In time everyone piles out of the house until they are alone. Stuart claps his hands together. "Let me show you to your room."

Dictatious loops his hands up and around his neck. "I was thinking I could stay in your room." He bites gently up his neck, breaths soft, deep. "But first tell me what you are hiding." 

Those words are like a splash of cold water. Stuart pushes back, holding Dic at arm's length. "What do you mean, I'm not hiding anything." He lies.

Dictatious doesn't believe him, he lets go. "Tell me the truth, now." 

Stuart fidgets. "Why does it matter so much, its old news!"

Dictatious crosses his arms. "Because I need to know if you are dangerous! I will not let whatever you are using endanger me!"

Stuart sighs, brushing his hair back. "It's not! I'm sorry you are great, I've had a lot of fun this week and I want to keep spending time with you but this is in the past! It does not concern the present!" Stuart gets closer to Dic, taking hold of his hands. 

"Show me to my room," Dic says cold, wrenching his hands out of that soft grip, walking two steps, uncertain of his surroundings.

Stuart sighs, tapping the obstinate mans elbow before starting to lead him. "So uh if you need anything just shout, or call. I'm just upstairs." He smiles, he can feel how awkward it is. Dictatious does not answer. He can hear the first drops of rain falling outside. It will be a long few days. 

Stuart opens the door "Careful its a step." His voice is still kind. It makes Dictatious hesitate, maybe he was rude. No, Stuart's kindness doesn't change anything. "You can go. I would like to be alone now." 

Stuart frowns. "Oh... um okay. I'm here if you need anything." He closes the door sighing, leaning against the wall for a moment. Stuart had tries so hard to forget what happened back then. The question, this situation just brought it all back. He hides his pain behind smiles and joy but even that can run dry. He shakes his head. No, his therapist told him to stay positive no matter what and he isn't going to change now. Maybe telling Dic is a good idea but does he really want to drag all that up. "Stay positive, stay positive." Stuart mumbles as he goes in the kitchen.

Dictatious clenches his fist. Stuart has been nothing but kind, nothing but supportive. Yet Dic has hurt him, repaying all that kindness with being his usual toxic self. He had been trying to be nicer but every time he leans back on those survival instincts in use for the last fifteen years. Dictatious throws off his shoes, climbing on the bed against the headboard, hugging his knees. The voice still whispers that he can't trust anyone, it's always there. Dictatious keeps reminding himself that he can trust his brother, that he can trust Stuart even if he is hiding something. Pushing to know will just cause more pain but he has to know. If he doesn't it will make him question Stuart, it will make their relationship built on distrust. Dictatious breathes out, shaking. Does he really want a relationship? In all honesty, he was only counting on a one night stand or a week-long stint. It seems that precious foolish man is worming his way into a heart Dictatious long thought to be frozen. He can't say he is ready for the flood the thaw will bring.

Stuart twists and turns in bed, a nightmare brought on by the past. He wakes with a gasp, erases his whiteboard from where it read 178 to 0. "Another one for the books huh Buster?" Then he remembers that Buster is staying at Vex's until this all settles. Vex had picked him up before the move. Stuart breathes out, so used to Buster's support to not have it now. He brushes his hair back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Just gonna get some coffee" he mumbles quietly sleep won't happen now. He might as well check on Dictatious while he is up. The clock reads three am, he can sleep in late tomorrow, the wonders of being your own boss. 

The floor creaks as he gets up, throwing on pants and a robe. He doesn't bother with a shirt. The light in the bathroom is bright. He sighs splashing his face with some water, putting on a smile. "You the best Stuart" he points finger guns at the mirror, his mood lifting.

Slowly he walks down the stairs to make sure they don't creak. The door to the guest room is right by the stairs in the kitchen. He knocks lightly, opening the door after getting no response. Stuart blinks, flings the door open and turns on the light. "Well, shit. I'm dead." The bed is made or not slept in. The window is open letting the night air in.

Dictatious sat there thinking for hours but eventually decided that he can take care of himself without anybody's help. Not to protect them, that would be preposterous. Staying in town while Gunmar is around is just foolish. He will not be caught in the crossfire again. 

So he slipped out through the window and is now walking down the highway. He pulls the jacket tighter. It's a long thing, the only thing he has left from his parents. Dictatious can leave everything no problem, everything but this. His phone chimes in its electronic voice to keep him walking straight. 

He feels himself getting hungry. Doubt sneaks in if he hadn't left, he would be warm and probably fed now. Dictatious shakes his head, a little hunger won't dissuade him. This is the safer route.

The phone cracks in Gunmar's hand as he finishes yet another bullshit phone call. Then the buzzer goes off on his desk, his one remaining eye filled with cruel anger loses some of its edges. "Finally, good news" he grabs the beeper getting up. Another phone is handed to him as he throws on his coat. "I will be going alone. Call Bular, he's in charge."

"Its four am my lord." A guard states.

"I don't give a shit, get my stupid son up. It's about time he pulled his weight." Gunmar slams the door after snatching the keys from the side. 

Stuart stares out into the night his headlights not quite doing enough. The rain had stopped earlier but it's starting up again. He chooses at his lip, Dictatious had not been answering his calls and who knows how long ago he left. Its been an hour and a half since he discovered the situation. He can't be out in the night blind as he is. Stuarts as beating fast enough to be painful. He called everyone as soon as he found out. Sure he got chewed out by Blinky but that doesn't matter, just have to make sure Dictatious is okay. He can deal with anything else later. Yet every minute that passes does not fill him with confidence. What if he tripped and fell, what if someone found him that's not part of their group. There is just so much that could go wrong. "Why did you leave! What even goes on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Gunmar's car is a black van that has plenty of space in the back. It is what one would call a mom van but let someone make fun of it and they end up in a body bag in the back. Only Bular and until recently Dic criticized him on the selection. The new lights give him a clear view of the road and with the GPS guiding him, he makes good headway.

Dictatious blinks, light shines through his damaged eyes. It must be a car, he hasn't seen any cars since he started this journey. He goes off the road but it is too late. The driver saw him. The car pulls to a stop by his side. He feels the edge of the ditch and now there is nowhere to run.

The car door opens, he takes a step back, dirt crumbles. "Who are you?" Dictatious asks holding his arms protectively over the chest. 

"Who do you think." Gunmar's voice is amused. Dictatious yelps as the bigger man takes him by the arm and throw him in the van. His entire body aches from the impact, he worries that something may have broken. 

Dictatious feels Gunmars breath ruffle his hair. He feels iron close around his wrists with a click then a chain rattling. "What..." Dictatious swallows nervously. "What are you going to do to me... my lord." It pains him to say the last part, especially in this situation. Gunmar scoffs. "You betrayed me Dictatious, what do you think I should do to a traitor, advisor?" His laughter is mocking.

"How did you find me." Dic's voice shakes as Gunmar lifts his shirt up, the cold of metal crawling its way up, a moment from slicing into skin. 

"You are not as smart as you think Dictatious. I put a tracker on you in the library. I knew eventually you would end up alone." Dictatious feels Gunmar takes something out of the pocket of his coat. "I also know you are never without this jacket." 

He closes his eyes but that won't protect him from that smell, the feel of Gunmar's touch or the metal of the cuffs digging into his flesh as he tries to get away. Yet another memory he can never erase, another memory to leave him broken.

Dictatious does not know how much time has gone by with him lying there whimpering on the floor, Gunmar having released the chains. He thinks the car moves and maybe it stops again now. He does not know, his senses much to scrambled to understand. Dictatious feels Gunmar full him up roughly, he hears the car door slide open. He feels the rough ground as he hits it. "You are right Dictatious you are nothing to me and I do not need you and I know you will never tell those fools anything. But Kanjigar said to my son that he will protect you, but nobody can protect you from yourself." The car door slides closed and the car drives away. Dictatious crawls off the road onto the grass. He does not know how long he sits there before he gets his phone that was in his coat pocket and calls his brother.

"Do you see him yet Arrgh!? We have been all over Arcadia! Kanjigar has squad cars out but it has been two hours since the started looking! He could be dead!" Blinky takes a deep breath. "I could lose him again!" He pokes his head out the window, his hair gets wet in the rain. Arrrgh takes his hand. Blinky holds onto it like a lifeline. "I'm sorry, I'm freaking out. He's fine right... in the storm alone while blind. We have to find him!" Then his phone rings. He scrambles for it, it falls out of his clumsy hands. Arrrgh catches it deftly before it falls out the window used to his boyfriends nervous fumbling. "Hello." He answers it simply.

Dictatious frowns that Arrrgh answers. "Is Blinkous there... I'm..." he stumbles unsure what to say. Arrrgh passes the phone to Blinky. "Dictatious! Where are you! What were you thinking about leaving in the middle of the night!" His voice going to a whole new octave. Dictatious flinches. "Brother...please." the numb pain in his voice makes Blinky pause. "I don't know where I am, and its raining. I need your help..." he says weakly. Blinky brushes his thinning hair back. "Okay, okay. Ask your GPS where you are. We can come to get you." 

Dictatious nods, the task of keeping his mind of what happened. The grinding voice of the GPS tells them where he is. "Okay, we will be right there, just hang tight. Stay on the phone okay." Blinky is shaking with relief that his brother is alive. That he called. With the other hand, he gets Arrrghs phone and starts texting everyone that they know where Dic is.

Stuart looks down at his phone as it buzzes. He fumbles with it, careful to keep an eye on the road. 

**We found Dictatious. Will meet at the hospital when we get him.**

He punches the wheel. "Dammit. Call Blinky." the phone dials him but there is no answer. He curses again. "Call Arthur." it dials and this time they answer. "Tell me where he is!"

Blinky shakes his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. We still don't know what happened, he might be hurt." 

Stuart takes a deep breath. "I just want to help! This is my fault! If you don't tell me I will keep looking until I find him myself. He isn't answering my calls and I just need to know he is okay!" \

(note: I am using the Arcadia in Cali *cause why not*)

"No! My apologizes Stuart but you can see him when---" Blinky stops. Dictatious hears all this on the other end. "Blinkous, I'm fine. I'm at Lower Shell. I need help now. Logically Stuart would be closer." Dictatious feels himself lean back on calculating logic, cutting off the part of him that is trying to feel, the part that is trying to process what happened. He has been in much more embarrassing situations than this in public.


	3. Choices

"I'm on my way!" Stuart forces his smaller car to go faster. Sparky complains not being the newest car out there. He is only five minutes away from the street so he arrives in no time. He drives slowly down the street, there are no houses to be seen and it is awfully close to the canyon. Was Dictatious trying to leave town through the canyon? How reckless can he be? 

The rain shines in the light, the wind howls sending ripples through the puddles forming on the road. Stuart scans the road then does a double take, slamming on the breaks. The car skids to a sharp stop, almost going into a spin. He jumps out but the seatbelt stops him. He curses unclipping it, getting his arm caught almost falling out of the car. "Dictatious. It's me Stuart!" he shines the light of his flashlight on the man. Dic's hair is plastered to his forehead, he is shivering, holding the coat tight. His legs are visibly bare, dirty and bloody where the rain did not wash it off. Stuart breaths in. "Oh no…" he connects the dots. "I'm fine." Dictatious is quick to say, his voice is hoarse. "Yup, I believe you. Let's just get you out of the rain." He goes back in the car and grabs a blanket. Stuart hesitates before touching him. "I am going to help you up now."

Dictatious hesitates, the light of the headlights, the pain in every inch of his body. If he gets in another car with Stuart, someone he only knows for a week is this another bad decision. Maybe he should have let his brother pick him up but it is too late now. Dictatious holds out an arm. Stuart taps the top of his hand letting him grab on. His legs are wobbly. He hears Stuart suck in a breath, so the damage must be worse then he feels. The knife wound is what hurts the most currently, he worries about it getting infected. 

Dictatious stumbles as he steps wrong on his shaking feet and without a thought, Stuart takes him behind the legs into the carry. Dictatious pushes against it in a panic. Stuart drops to his knee letting him go, dropping the blanket down beforehand. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt by falling" 

Dic's blind eyes try to look around. His breaths come in huffs. "I am not going to hurt you. Tell me when you are ready to move again." Stuart goes back in the car and gets out an umbrella while Dictatious focuses on getting his breaths to calm down. 

He reaches up, ready to accept help again. Stuart taps his wrist, Dictatious grabs on, Stuart loops the arm around his shoulders and helps him push up. Dictatious leans on him heavily. 

Stuart leads him to the car seat. "We are by the car now, the door is open, watch your head when sitting down." 

Dictatious feels a surge of embarrassment and trepidation. Old memories coming back, how he was never allowed in the car when dirty, like this. What will Stuart say if he dirties his car? Dictatious takes a step back, Stuart moves with him to make sure he still has the support. "It's all right, you can get in." he sees Dic trying to shake the dirt off. "I can't, not how I am." Dictatious takes another step back, fear raw and irrational.

"The car is less important then getting you to the hospital, here I'll put some blankets down if it bothers you." Stuart uses on hand to throw some down. This relaxes Dictatious and he sits down into the passenger seat wearily. Stuart makes sure he is okay and goes around to the driver's seat. He fumbles with the keys before remembering that he never turned off the car. He sends Blinky a text quick that he has found Dic and takes off towards the hospital, making sure to drive safely this time. He glances at Dictatious now and again to make sure he is okay. 

Stuart called the hospital on the way and by the time a nurse is waiting with a wheelchair. He pulls to a stop, running around, almost slipping. He is wet from head to toe. "Dictatious are you okay to stand, we are at the hospital. There is a wheelchair." He smiles for his own benefit than anyone's, tapping Dic's hand to let him know its there. He takes it, clutching one of the blankets he had tied around himself earlier. Dictatious gets up with a grunt, Stuart leads him to the wheelchair. The nurse nods "What is your name?" She turns to Stuart. "Um, um Stuart Durio. I'm a friend." They get out of the rain and the warm air of the hospital is a relief. "I'll take it from here." a woman in a Doctor's coat comes up to them, her nameplate reads *Methodist Hospital, Barbara Lake MD* (still using Arcadia CA for the hospital location) 

"Hello, Dictatious. I am a friend of your brothers. He called me. We can go into an exam room, and you can tell me what happened all right dear?" her voice is soft, trustworthy. Dictatious nods. He holds out his hand towards Stuart who takes. "Thank you for being there for me, Stuart. Will you stay?" 

Stuart is taken off guard by the questions but nods then scrambles. "Yes, yes, of course, I'll be out here for as long as you need." 

Dictatious squeezes his hand. "Okay, I am ready, Dr. Lake." 

Barbara takes the wheelchair pushing it into a private room. 

Arrrgh pulls the car into the closest parking spot he can get it into, which is handicapped. Blinky jumps out before the car pulls to a full stop, running down the parking lot. He trips, pivots using his arm to push off and keep going. Arrrgh locks the car hangs up the handicapped sign and runs after him. They enter the lobby to find everyone they know there. Kanjigar is talking to the receptionist. Vex is sitting on the back of a couch, yawning while Stuart paces in front of him. Angor is leaning against the wall watching everyone suspiciously. He is here as protection for Barbara more than anything. 

Blinky goes straight for the receptionist. "Kanjigar! Is he okay, what happened?! Did he say?"

The lady sighs. "As I have told this gentleman, he is still in the examination room. All of you must wait until the Doctor gives you news. So please sit down, there is coffee in the cafeteria downstairs." she adds before going back to her computer. Kanjigar turns to Blinky. "I was just to talk to Stuart, he was first on the scene." 

They both look at the soaked nervous man. His clothes are caked in mud and what looks like blood, his hair is disheveled and eyes tired. Blinky doesn't care. "This is your fault" he points an accusing finger. "What happened what did you do?!" 

Stuart jumps up, "Uh... I fell asleep and when I woke up and I think he crawled out of the window." He brushes a hand through his hair. "Oh god, this is all my fault." He looks at the examination room, wringing his hands.

"You dam right it is! I trusted you with my brother and this is what happens! How could you let him out---" he gets cut off

"That is enough!" Vex gets up standing between Blinky and Stu. "He had nothing to do with any of this so you better calm down, now."

Blinky glares up at Vex. "Had nothing to do with this!? As far as I'm concerned this is all his fault, my brother needed to be watched. I thought I made myself clear." Blinky shouts, standing up on his toes to glare at Vex, a much larger and taller man. 

Vex grinds his teeth. "You were the one who left your brother with someone who is a stranger. If blame falls anywhere it is on you!" He shouts right back.

"Oh, that's it!" Blinky reaches into his pocket. This cause Vex to reach for his weapon. Angor steps away from the wall.

"Blinky, calm." Arrgh stops his hand

"Vex no, he isn't wrong. Lets just not kill each other until we know more."

Kanjigar nods. "Yes. Don't make me arrest all of you for disrupting the peace." He taps the badge on his hip. Angor leans back against the wall but keeps watching. "Now Stuart, mind if I ask you a few questions." 

Stuart rubs at his neck. "Yeah sure, whatever you need." 

Kanjigar takes out a notepad, directing him to the side. Blinky frowns, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, leaning back against Arrrgh. 

"How did you find him." He asks scribbling something in the notepad. Stuart bites at his lip. "He was in the middle of the street clutching that cloak around him, there was a cut on his thigh and he looked in shock." he blinks a few times trying to remember as much as he can. "Dictatious um… didn't want me to touch him or get in the car. I didn't see anyone else around." 

Kanjigar nods. "Thank You. If you remember anything else please tell me." 

Stuart nods, breathing out. He feels like something is just pressing on his chest and won't let go. The whole room, the whole world feels suffocating. "You do know who did this right? I mean whatever it is, can you arrest him?" Stuart knows what happened but does not want to say it out loud, none of them do. Kanjigar shakes his head. "Not yet, we need physical evidence of something occurring."

The door to the examination room opens and Barbara comes out. "We are all done. You and you can see him now." She points at Blinky and Stuart. They glare at each other with annoyance. "Kanjigar he said you can come in as well."   
Arrrgh places a reassuring squeeze on Blinky's shoulder before letting him go. Stuart trails after Kanjigar with nervous energy. 

Dictatious is wearing pants with a colorful print and a hoodie that is several sizes big even for him. It was all Barbara had and he would rather be in something dry, and not like he can see how absolutely ridiculous he looks. Stuart can't help but smile. Dictatious cleaned up the dirt and muck. This is the first time Stuart sees him without makeup and he just takes a moment to stare, to memorize everything for who knows if they will even hang out again after tonight. 

Blinky stares in shock at just how broken and weak his brother looks. It is like the six months of work came to nothing. It is as though he reverted to the scared and broken mess of when he lost his eyes. Blinky sighs in pain, he can't watch him go through that pain again. 

Kanjigar looks between the two, rolling his eyes. "My name is Officer Kanjigar, I am sure you remember me from when we first met." 

Dictatious nods, hand digging into the seat. He is always nervous around police, learned from years on the run. "Would you like anything to occur tonight that you would like to report." 

Dictatious bites at his lip then take a deep breath. "No, nothing happened that I did not want." 

"DICTATIOUS!" Blinky shouts. Arrrgh tenses outside. 

"Be quiet Blinkous. This is my choice. Nothing happened." He does not give room for argument.

"Dictatious…" Stuart says softly. "I respect your choice, whatever it is but can you tell us why. I know something happened, I saw the state you were in." He comes closer to the table, taping his hand for permission. Dictatious nods. Stuart takes his hands that are covered in tiny cuts and have clear shackle bruises on the wrist. With a thumb, he runs his hand over the tender swollen flesh. Dictatious turns away. "I will not go through the song and dance again. It will not solve anything. So I am putting it behind me." 

Kanjigar rubs at the bridge of his nose. "I cannot force you, but the evidence you have could put away Gunmar for good! This could be what we need to get rid of him!" 

Dictatious turns towards his voice, eyes cold. "Oh yeah? If I prosecute, if I claim Gunmar caused me pain. What questions will you ask me hmm?" he crosses his arms, forcing Stuart to let go. "Let me guess. Were you drunk, on drugs? Did I resist? Say no, did I scratch? Is it true you dated the assailant?"

Blinky shifts from one leg to the other, his anger rising. "Dictatious! If he did something you need to come forward, it won't go the same as it did back then!" 

Dictatious ignores him.

"Is it true I lived with him for fifteen years. Why did I leave? What was my connection to the gang leader Gunmar? I know the song and dance *Officer Kanjigar*" he says with venom. "I was not born yesterday. This is the world we live in. I would rather forget tonight."

Blinky wants to shout and yell but also not to cause Dictatious any more stress or push him farther away. Stuart is just busy processing all this new information. He may be getting himself in way over his head with Dictatious but it is too late now.

"I want to get out of here now." He stands up, leaning on Stuart. 

"I'll take you home come on you fool," Blinky says with a sigh, going closer. Dictatious holds up a hand. "No. I am going back to Stuarts."

"Like hell you are! It's not safe there." Blinky grabs him by the arm, Dictatious jerks back. "Don't touch me." 

Blinky looks down in guilt. "Right, sorry." then he steels his resolve. "It is not safe there! I am not letting you stay there so you can run again." 

Dictatious rolls his eyes. "You are not Mother! You cannot keep me from doing anything," he yells right back. Blinky groans. "Actually I might as well be! The state granted me guardianship as you were labeled unfit to take care of yourself! So I can and will take you home!" 

Dictatious resist the urge to flinch. "So you own me, brother!? How is that better than my time with Gunmar!?" 

Kanjigar slips out. Stuart clears his throat. "Pardon me…" he shrinks back under Blinky's glare. "Don't look at me like that. I am agreeing with you! My house isn't safe but I uh, have a cabin farther out of town we can stay in, out by the twin peaks. I don't even have to be there! I can just give you the keys." he rambles of quick before the glares from the brothers reduce him to nothing. Granted Dic's glare is off by a tad but does not lose any of its power. 

"Do you have a better plan brother?" Dictatious asks taking Stuarts hand again, it makes him feel better. Blinky sighs "No, but Dictatious please don't leave again. I thought I lost you again, I thought you had died once already. Please, you may be a jerk but you are all I have left."

Dictatious smiles. "I care for you too brother and I won't." Until he heals again anyway. "I'm hugging you now." Blinky takes a step forward.

Dictatious tenses. "I would rather you didn't."

Blinky flinches. "Yes, right. I'm going to go tell everyone you are all right. Please take care of this fool, Stuart." Blinky says leaving with a dejected hunch to his shoulders.

Stuart breathes out, willing his body to relax. "Can I ask you why Dictatious? Don't get me wrong I am glad you want to stay with me but wouldn't someone like your brother knows how to help more?"

Dictatious shakes his head, leaning against Stuart, looping Stuarts arms around his stomach. Touch on his own terms is what he needs. "My brother wants to protect me and I know he means well but he is just trying to trap me, *for my own good.*" Dictatious narrows his eyes in annoyance. "I can't be trapped, not again. It will just remind me of Gunmar and what..." he trails of taking a deep breath. Stuart flinches as nails dig into the skin but don't complain. He waits for Dic to say everything, not interrupting at every pause, just letting him speak. "You listen to me Stuart and somehow understand and I think that's what I need right now." He turns to face Stuart cupping his face. "I thank you, truly." 

Stuart is about to answer but Dic's nose twitches. He sneezes into his sleeve at the last minute. Stuart laughs softly. "All right let's get you home, it has been a long night for everyone." 

*Home* Dictatious likes the sound of that and maybe one day he will believe he has one.

The cabin door creaks. It had been several years since Stuart was out here. Dictatious lingers by the car, holding the umbrella, picking at the loose threads of his sleeve. They had stopped by the house to get some supplies. Stuart packed some groceries and grabbed some clothes. He will go back later to get more. Stuart crosses his fingers as he flicks the electric switch. The generator hums happily. He will have to go to town to buy more gas but it should do for now. 

It's a simple modern cabin with the large, bulletproof windows making up the front. He kinda went crazy with making everything safe after the fiasco. The door is reinforced steel with a wood covering and several locks. In the middle is a fireplace, not a real one as that would leave an opening in the roof. There are stairs to the right that lead to the bedroom upstairs, into the space under the stairs is a hidden safe room just in case. Going to the left under an arc is the kitchen. It's an even safer place to be then his home. Stuart drops the bags, scanning the surroundings, satisfied that nothing is in the way that could hurt someone blind. 

"Okay, Everything is good inside. We can go in." Stuart jumps out into the rain, he is already soaked and dirty so he doesn't care much. He taps Dic's wrist letting him loop their arms together. "There is only one bedroom, so I'll crash on the couch. Watch your step, there are four." 

Dictatious counts each step he takes "I..." he thinks to say that he doesn't want to be alone and that's true but he has already been clinging to Stuart since the hospital, is this going too far. Stuart waits patiently. "Upstairs will be fine, I am sorry for the inconvenience." 

Stuart ruffles his hair, Dictatious flinches pushing away. "Please don't." 

Stuart immediately stops. "Sorry habit. You are not an inconvenience. I am here for you in whatever you need okay, just remember to tell me." He smiles in a goofy way. "Besides who would think such a fabulous, smart and strong individual such as yourself be a bother." 

Dictatious smiles briefly. Stuart realizes what he said. "Oh gosh I was flirting I'm sorry! I keep saying the wrong thing." He leads them into the kitchen

"You are fine Stuart. You do not need to treat me like a fragile thing, I have been through worse." Dictatious says taking the offered chair, leaning against the counter. His mind is fuzzy and he can feel the beginning of a fever. 

Stuart wants to ask but now is not the time. It is doubtful there will ever be a right time to talk about the past, his or Dic's. "Yes right, well let's eat. Then you can wash up, get changed and get some sleep if you want."

Dictatious nods. "That sounds opportune. I could do with some rest." He yawns, realizing that he has not slept in about two days. Sleep will no doubt bring nightmares but unfortunately, the body needs rest.

Stuart sets a pan with water on the stove, throwing some chicken in. That has to boil for a few hours on low so they can have some soup for dinner. He sets another pan on the stove, taking out some toast, egg, and bacon. A quick breakfast is all either of them have the energy to wait for. 

"Go to sleep dad." Draal tries to grab the folder from him, Kanjigar deftly moves out of the way. "Not yet. There must be something here." He flips to the next page. The file they have on Dictatious is small but there is more there than on Gunmar. He just has to find something that counts, any report that could help. "Mother sent me to make sure you don't run yourself into the grave. So just give me the file!" Draal goes for it again, Kanjigar trips him, sending him falling on the couch. "You can figure it out after you got some sleep."

"The more I wait the less viable the evidence gets. I need to make him understand that he does not have a choice. Ah! Found it." Kanjigar grins closing the file, picking up his phone and dialing. "Hello yes judge, I need a warrant. " he grabs his keys and badge, dodging Draal's attempts to stop him. "Yes I know what time it is but we could finally catch Gunmar with this." He throws on his coat

"Father please slow down! What are you doing? What did you see?" Draal asks aggravated. Kanjigar ignores him, slamming the door. Draal rolls his eyes and dials his mother. 

Dictatious feels the hot water run down his body. His leg tingles as water goes over the wound on his thigh that needed stitches. Barbara said it was okay to get it wet so that was a relief. Every sore and tired muscle relaxes. He still remembers Gunmar's touch and no shower is ever gonna wash that away. Dictatious had been trying to put behind him, to forget. Not the first time and most likely the last that he will be hurt by Gunmar. So why does today affect so? Why does his body shake, why do tears spill mixing with the water? He sighs, he has been here long enough already. Stuart must be getting worried. He turns off the water, wiping away the tears, putting the pain behind a wall. Survival comes first, there is no time for weakness. He just has to figure exactly what will make Stuart protect him no matter what. He stops a hand on the handle. Does he want to use Stuart though? If he truly feels that stirring that gets more insistent with every passing moment then maybe he should consider the impact of his actions. Is this only about survival anymore, can he keep it only about that? If survival was all that he wanted then he would have stayed with Blinky. 

Stuart sits down on the couch. They had eaten breakfast then Dictatious went to take a hot shower to get rid some of the tension both of them are feeling. Stuart washed his face in the sink, washing way more dirt then he thought. His clothes covered in blood went in the wash. He is surprised he did not faint. Blood had never been his strong suit. 

 

The door opens and Dictatious comes out. Stuart takes a moment to just stare. The way water drips down black bangs. The scars on his eyes not hidden. There is pain past the mask he puts on and a small tremor to his hands. His face is flushed from the hot water. Every time Stuart looks he sees something new. It blows him away how one many could be this beautiful. Dictatious is not perfect, nobody is but imperfections is what makes someone precious and important. Stuarts is sure he is falling in love with the reckless dangerous creature before him. He did not think he could love again. 

"Feeling better?" he gets up after the silence gets uncomfortable. Dictatious nods. "Yes, quite. It feels good to burn off one's skins sometimes." He is starting to feel the fever so the flush is not just from the heat. Stuart laughs softly. "Want me to help you upstairs? I am about ready to crash myself." He can't help but yawn at the mention of sleep. Dictatious mirrors him, a tired tear sliding down, he wipes it away quick. "Yes, I would not want to trip down the stairs, walking on my leg still hurts." The gesture makes Stuart think it was more than a tear brought on by the yawn. He does not mention it. "Okay, grab on darling." he comes close and Dictatious takes his hand after a few tries before Stuart can signal where he is. They walk up the stairs slowly, Dictatious leaning heavily into Stuart, limping on the damaged leg. 

The bedroom is a simple room. The bed has lime sheets on it with matching pillows. It has a black and white carpet on the floor, everything is sorta dusty but the sheets are clean enough. They will do for now until he can wash and change them. The two of them are too tired to care anyway. "The bed is right here." he directs Dic to sit down. "Want me to help you with your shoes?" 

"No!" he says almost too quick. Stuart backs up quick to give him space. "I won't, tell me if you do need help love."

Dictatious takes off his boots with a sigh, he did not want to walk on the floor barefoot so he put them on. He didn't tie them so he just slips them off. 

"You got everything. I will be downstairs if you need anything." Stuart goes to the door, opening it. 

Dictatious feels panic surge up. "Wait!" he calls out before he can stop himself. "I don't think I want to be alone. Can you stay, there is plenty of room on the bed." Dictatious pats the side next to him. Stuart is tempted, the couch is uncomfortable but is it a good idea. 

"Please?" Dictatious says as the silence stretches. Stuart nods. "Yeah, okay." he throws off his shoes getting on the bed, making sure to keep distance between the two of them. Dictatious hugs his knees, head tilted sideways towards Stuart. He scoots closer leaning into Stuart, pushing him down, using his chest as a pillow. In no time Dictatious is asleep, feeling safe. Stuart soon follows.

Kanjigar drives down the road, balancing his phone on the shoulder. "Do we have enough evidence. We need to make sure this sticks" He tries to watch the road while also flipping through a file. 

"Are you sure this is wise, boy? I spent years just like you chasing after Gunmar well into my retirement and look where it got me." Tellad's voice is grim on the other side.

"I am sure old man, this will end now. If I have anything to say about it." Kanjigar closes the file throwing it aside, transferring the phone to the other ear. 

"Just remember what happened to the last one who fought Gunmar. Young Deya isn't doing much chasing anymore and you will end up the same way." Tellad warns. Kanjigar ignores his warning. "If we let them keep coming back to Arcadia what kind of town are we leaving our children. I will not have my son live through a gang war he can remember. This ends now." He pulls up to the remote cabin in the wood, hanging up the phone. 

"Dammit boy," Tellad swears at the deadline slamming the phone down. 

Stuart jumps up at the siren. Dictatious clings tighter to him, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?" his voice trembles. 

Stuart hugs him closer, "I don't know, wait here okay?"

Dictatious shakes his head. "I am coming with you. I don't want to be alone." He doesn't give Stuart much of a choice so he nods. They get out of bed, their clothes ruffles slowly walking downstairs. 

"Police! Open up." Kanjigar knocks on the door. 

Stuart relaxes. "It's just Kanjigar."

Dictatious does no such thing, eyes narrowed, clinging to Stuart as he walks forward and opens a door. 

"Evening Stuart. I have a warrant." Kanjigar shows him the piece of paper in his hand. He had stopped by the courthouse to get it before driving down here. 

"A warrant for what?" Stuart looks around confused. Dictatious let's go, connecting the dots. He does not know where to run so he freezes. 

"Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal you are under arrest for collusion with Gunmar 'Skullcrusher' Black. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions..."

"You can't do this!" Stuart gets between Kanjigar and Dictatious. The bigger man just pushes him aside. Dictatious scrambles back, tripping. Kanjigar jerks him up by the arm, putting the shackles around his wrist. Dic's thoughts immediately go back to that night. "NO!" he screams, Kanjigar flinches but does not let go as he thrashes. 

"Why are you doing this let him go." Stuart is about to go for Kanjigar but freezes as a gun barrel are pointed at him. 

"I am taking Gunmar down one way or another. I have no reason to protect Dictatious if he does not cooperate." Kanjigar holds Dictatious, who is sobbing, repeating no over and over again. Stuart frowns. "You will pay for this. Maybe it won't be today but you will." 

Kanjigar ignores his threat, throwing Dictatious in the car before going around. 

Stuart immediately takes his phone and dials a conference call, briefing everyone easier. He makes sure to add Draal, who adds Balustra. 

Blinky pushes through the police stations doors, the bang loudly. "Don't any of you dare fucking stop me." People jump out of his way. "Kanjigar, you fuck! What did you do! We had a deal!"

Kanjigar does not look away from the report he is writing up. "A deal you did not deliver on. This is the next best thing."

"Best?! Best for who?!" Before Blinky can continue, Arrrgh comes up behind him and punches Kanjigar with a sickening crack.

People reach for their guns. Blinky holds Arrrgh back. "Woah there, honey. I loved that but maybe not the right place." He looks around the tense room. Kanjigar wipes the blood away from his most likely broken nose, getting up. He waves his people off. "It's fine."

Draal runs in looking between Blinky and Kanjigar. "You deserved that. Oh yeah and mom's on the way."

Kanjigar swallows, allowing some fear to sneak through. 

"Show me to my brother now." Blinky glares at him. Kanjigar shakes his head. "He is with his lawyer now. You can talk to him after he is processed."

Blinky and Arrrgh look at each other. "Lawyer?" Blinky asks confused.

Dictatious pulls at the chains secured to the table. His hands are still swollen from earlier. The handcuffs rubbing against the bruises do not help and he feels blood dribble as he aggravates them. If only he could see and have a paperclip he would be out already. Dictatious hasn't quite mastered all his old skills in his new situation. 

The door opens, he pushes back as far as the chains let him. 

"You can relax Dictatious." the chair scrapes as Kanjigar sits down. 

"Relax after you put me in handcuffs only a day after Gunmar..." he trails off not being able to say the word. Kanjigar does not react. "If you press charges for what he did I will give you immunity and let you go now."

Dictatious leans back in his chair. "If I remember correctly this is the second time you offer me immunity, safety and yet here we are. Forgive me but I find myself not trusting anything that you say. So no I am not pressing charges and no I am not saying anything about Gunmar's organization. Throw me in prison or not, we are done." Dictatious says, pushing his fears down. He has to be collected to survive. Dictatious knew that prison would be a result of running with Gunmar so he is under no illusion that this is anything but the grave he dug for himself. 

Kanjigar examines the damaged but strong man before him. The defiance in his unseeing eyes. He sighs, about to try again but the door opens, a woman dressed in purple enters. 

"Hello officer, you are done bothering my client, get out." her voice is cold despite the smile she puts on. 

"Usurna" Kanjigar almost growls. She just grins. "Good eve Kanjigar, been a while since we did the song and dance." She holds the door open for him. He hesitates before pushing back on the chair and walking out of the interrogation room. Usurna takes his seat. 

"Why are you here?" Dictatious asks, working at his chains still, they fill the room with their rattle. 

Usurna stands up going around the table, sitting by his side. He can feel her knee by his face. "I am here to represent you. Wouldn't want you to be forced to blab yeah?"

His eyes narrow. "I am not letting you represent me. I will not go in debt with Gunmar again."

She just laughs. "Oh Dictatious, nobody is giving you a choice." she leans in, her hair brushes his cheek. "If you refuse, I will kill you right here then all our problems would be over."

He scoffs. "You wouldn't, we are in a police station. Killing me now will just get you arrested."

Her laugh is bell-like and full of hate. "Oh, I would take that sacrifice for our dear Lord." The tables creak as she gets off, there is a whisper of steel sliding free. "You won't even die right away. I will be long, poisons can do such creative things after all."

He swallows realizing she is serious. "Fine, I would rather live. I will do what you want." 

That whisper of metal comes again. "Good Dictatious. Gunmar will be happy to hear you have not forgotten everything."

This is his fate, after all, there is no way he is going to get away from Gunmar. 

He hears a folder being placed on the table. "I am going to post your bail so we can get you out of here. You can go wherever you want after that, just make sure you are there for the court date." her pen scribbles over the paper. 

"Wait are you saying I am not going back with you." Dictatious hears her pen pause

"No, of course not. Gunmar has no use for a blind useless thing like you. I am just here doing damage control so nothing comes out during the trial. We are going to find you innocent and then we don't care what you do." her pen goes back to writing

Dictatious leans back not expecting this turn of events. If Gunmar is just going to let him go, then does that mean he is free. His eyes narrow, it sounds way too good to be true. There must be a catch. Last time he was almost killed just to get out but now just like that? No way. It is a game they are playing and Dictatious has to find out what part he plays before it is too late. 

Stuart arrives at the police station as soon as he can to find Blinky and Arthur already there. Kanjigar has an icepack to his face while a woman yells at him in his office. Stuart goes over to them. "I'm sorry he got in danger while with me again. I tried to stop him but Kanjigar pulled a gun at me." 

Blinky who had just calmed down feels the hot rage surface again. "This is not on you Stuart. It is on that bastard I once counted a friend." he grinds his teeth looking in the office. Draal is now standing between his parents. Kanjigar is not a small man, and Draal is even taller but Balustra towers over them both. 

"What can we do?" he wrings his hands. There must be something, he does not want to sit and wait again. 

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do. My brother ran with an unpleasant company, this is only to be expected. This is just him paying for his actions." Blinky sighs, brushing a hand through the little hair he has. 

Stuart crosses his arms. "When did he leave to join Gunmar?"

Blinky frowns. "When he was eighteen, why?" 

"How much did you know when you were eighteen hmmm? I heard the crowds you ran with Blinky. How is your brother any different?!" Stuart gestures. Blinky is all too willing to give in to his anger. Arrrgh squeezes his hand. "Got a point." The two continue in a language Stuart can't quite place.

It seems the opinion of everyone is that Dictatious deserved what happened to him but that would imply he chose this. Stuart had read up on the situation when he could out of curiosity. The media painted Dictatious as some vile thing but in every picture past that confidence, one could see the black eyes and the bruises. In videos one could see him limping while standing up for Gunmar, holding a child in his arms. Stuart did not see a man to be hated in all that exposure but a man to be helped. Maybe he is biased with his newfound feelings but he does not care.

In time Blinky nods. "You are right Stuart. I have been bitter that he left, but that's the past. We just have to help him now, no matter if he got himself in this situation." he nods, set to protect his brother even if he is a jerk. 

"Okay good! Now how are we going to get him out of this, what's the plan. I am not against a jailbreak." he grins, getting excited. Then he sees Dictatious walking through the hall, his hands in shackles. 

"Dictatious!" he takes off for him. Pulling to a stop before touching him. "Stuart? What are you doing here?" he did not expect Stuart to show up. "What am I doing here? I'm here for you of course! We are gonna get you out of this okay?" Stuart looks him over to find him mostly unharmed, other than the blood from where his wrist cuts opened. Dictatious blinks slowly. "We?" he moves his head to look around, more out of habit then anything as the blurry shapes give him nothing. 

"Your brother is here." Stuart points. "We are gonna find a way to get you out okay." 

"No need for that." a woman's voice comes from behind them. "If you would officer?" Usurna snaps her fingers at the cop. He comes up and unlocks Dic's chains. 

Dictatious resist the urge to cling on to Stuart. They can't know how much he cares, it would be just another thing they can use. 

"Your bail has been posted, remember don't leave town or we will find you and kill you without hesitation," Usurna informs them, sliding past them in her tight-fitting purple dress. 

"You are wasting your life and hurting the people you love in the process! Why can't you drop your stupid quest! Gunmar will kill you, Kanjigar!" Balustra yells the same sentiment at him for at least the third time. Kanjigar would yell back but he sees the telltale sign of purple leaving the precinct. His eyes scan the room seeing Dictatious being freed. "We have to finish this later honey." he opens the door of his office. "Father! No..." Draal trails off as the door slams shut. Balustra glares daggers. 

"What is the meaning of this!" Kanjigar looks around. Blinky checks over his brother with Stuart while Arrrgh stands tall daring anyone to try him. Dictatious jumps at the shout. Stuart holds him closer. 

"What we are doing is leaving. Goodbye, Kanjigar. I will get you fired for going back on our deal." Blinky nods at the man getting angrier with every minute, a cop hands him a paper. He crumples it. 

Stuart guides Dictatious after Blinky and Arrrgh, trying his best to hide him.


	4. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the end of this extra self indulgent not the best written fanfic, enjoy :3.

They leave the police station without much trouble. There is nothing Kanjigar can do for now after all. 

"Will you two be alright?" Blinky turns towards Stuart. Dictatious is holding tight to his side, squinting at the surroundings, eyes darting around trying to look for danger. Yet as always his blurry vision yields nothing. 

"Yes, we are going to go back to my place in town since it should be safe now." Stuart loops an arm around Dic's shoulders. 

Blinky nods. "Safe as any place right now. Aargh will keep looking into just what Gunmar wants, so we aren't caught of guard again." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You two just rest, we will call if anything comes up."

Dictatious breathes in. "I thank you Blinkous, you did not have to come, but I am truly glad you did."

Blinky smiles. "Of course you fool.  No matter what we disagree on, I will always come to your aid."

Dictatious feels a smile creep through. "I know, I will repay I swear on it."

Blinky chuckles. "That's not how family works Dictatious."

Dictatious opens his mouth to reply then closes it. He sometimes forgets he has a family. After being alone for so long the warmth blooming in his chest feels nice.

Blinky smirks at Dictatious being speechless. "Alright I'll see you guys as soon as we have news. Take care of him Stuart." 

Stuart nods and watches as Blinky follows Arrrgh to their car in the handicap spot. 

Stuart turns to Dictatious "So how are you feeling." he checks him over, most concerned about the wrist wounds which have stopped bleeding but look painful. The swelling hasn't gone down and now they are dotted with little rough scars with an imprint of handcuffs. 

"I have been through worse." Dictatious shrugs. 

This does not put Stuart at ease. "I will not let anything like this happen again, what little it means you have my word." He hugs him tighter. 

Dictatious returns the embrace, head on Stuart's shoulder. Knowing full well he is now in debt to Gunmar and no doubt something like this will happen again. It is just a matter of when.  He just hopes it will be with less pain this time.  Dictatious pulls back. "We should head back. I am getting cold." it is a perfectly warm spring day. 

Stuart feels his forehead. "You're sick! Why didn't you tell me. Come on let's get you warmed up, put some chicken stew in you." Stuart nods sure of himself, leading Dic to his car. 

 

Dictatious laughs. "Chicken soup, What are you, my mother?" 

Stuart chuckles. "I would like to think myself as more of a boyfriend." They both freeze. Stu in realization of what he just said. Dictatious in surprise, he recovers first.

"Well, boyfriend of mine, I shall have to accept your pampering then" He says the words without a tremor but his cheeks are red and a smile plays on his lips. Dictatious was never good at handling actual romantic gestures. 

Stuart grins. "Yes! I got a boyfriend!" he yells loud enough for the whole parking lot to hear. 

Someone yells back 'Congrats Dude!' 

Stuart blushes. "Yup that was loud sorry, I got excited."

"Never apologize for your joy Stuart. There is little to go around as is." Dictatious kisses him on the cheek. They start going back to the car. Stuart makes sure Dictatious sits down alright on the passenger side before going around. Sparky starts without a problem and soon they are driving down the road, a moment of rest to prepare for what the next day may bring. 

"It has been found" a smooth female voice comes out of the shadows. Gunmar dies not turn from where he leans against the mahogany desk, instead looking into the mirror before him. 

"Tell me who has it witch and I will get it. I tire of this human charade." he looks to the side with his bright blue eye, almost burning in the darkness. 

"Kanjigar recently gained possession of it. Lucky for us he does not know it's importance yet. We must move now" Morgana comes out of the shadow, a smile playing at her lip. 

Gunmar hits the desk, the entire room shakes. "That fool had it this entire time? How long did you know, how long did you let me chase my tail *My Queen*" he turns towards her arms crossed. 

"Oh you enjoyed it, don't think I don't know how enthralled you are with that conundrum especially now that he has an all to soft human body like you." she jumps on the desk, sitting with one leg over another.

"Flesh is weak and pathetic, the faster we return to the true world the better." he scoffs. 

She nods. "I do miss my magic, my power. Go get Kanjigar while he is still unaware of the other reality." Morgana takes out a gold pocket watch, a green crystal at its center, pulsing lightly. "You better do it soon. We are running out of time. The cycle almost ends."

Gunmar grimaces. "Not again! I will get the amulet today even if I have to destroy all of this forsaken town." He pushes away from the desk, taking out his phone. The door slams after him, leaving Morgana alone. She smiles, even if that fool fails just as he did every cycle, her plans come ever closer to completion. 

Balustra grabs Kanjigar by the collar. "You are an absolute fool! Why would you do that to the poor man?! Has that family not suffered enough?! Dictatious is a victim not some tool to persecute in your crusade for Gunmar!" she shouts. Kanjigar pushes her away.

"Dictatious is not as much a victim  as all of you have now decided. He was in league with Gunmar for fifteen years, he helped kill just as much as any working with that bastard!" he grinds his teeth

"You have no proof for any of this! He was just a boy who got in with the wrong crowd doing what he can to survive!" she crosses her arms. She is very good friends with Blinky still and they have discussed Dictatious on many a late night, especially after he returned. 

"I am just doing my job! Am I supposed to excuse crime just because he was young? That is no excuse!" he punches the table, anger climbing. Balustra rolls her eyes. 

"You are an idiot *husband*. This crusade of yours will only lead to death. I will not have my son involved in any of this. He is an adult and I cannot stop him from seeing you." she pauses going to the door, hand on handle. "But if I you anywhere near my house that will be the last thing you do." she slams the door shut as she leaves. Kanjigar sighs, going around the desk and sitting down at his chair.

Then his phone rings. He picks it up "Detective Kanjigar speaking."

"No poor secretary for me to terrify this time Kanjigar? What happened, the finally realised how much of a pathetic failure you are?" Gunmar hums with his deep voice

Kanjigar jumps up. "How did you get my extension?" He looks around suspiciously.

Gunmar lifts an eyebrow. "Looked it up on the internet? You do realise that almost all your information is public info?" He huffs "That is irrelevant. Meet me at *the corner*, you know which one. Come alone." He hangs up before Kanjigar can reply. He slams the phone down, grabbing his gun and badge. He slowly puts on his coat no need to tip anyone of he is in a hurry.

"Going home for the day Detective?" Someone asks, he does not acknowledge them beyond a nod, focusing on keeping his steps even. He will end this today. There has been enough bullshit from Gunmar.

He leaves the station without incident, deciding to take his personal car. This is not following protocol but if he arrest him or if there is nothing left to arrest, he does not care. The car skids in the parking lot as he looses patience for going slow.

Bular swears, he may have been eavesdropping out of curiosity. If Kanjigar has what his Father wants this will end badly. He runs his thumb down the edge of his phone. If he gets in the way of Father's plans he will be in for one severe punishment but Kanjigar will die and Draal will never forgive him for it. He curses again sliding his phone open, dialing Draal's phone. 

Draal picks it up without really looking. "Hello?" Nomura is sitting in his lap as they are relaxing on the couch, watching a movie. His mother had sent him home during the drama in the police station. "Hello he asks again, pausing the movie." the line is silent but he can hear breathing. He looks at the screen, "Bular? What's wrong" Draal shrugs at Nomura when she narrows her eyes in confusion.

Bular takes a deep breath, this is a bad idea but might as well jump over the cliff now. "My Father found what he wants." he pauses taking another deep breath of trepidation, he is betraying Gunmar, this is so bad. 

"Okay, where is it?" Draal doesn't see why it matters or effects them. 

"Kanjigar has it. My Father is going after Kanjigar!" Bular gets it out in a rush. 

Namura jumps off quickly as Draal gets up. "I'll meet you. Where are you. We have to stop them!" He throws on his jacket grabbing the keys to his mothers other car. He'll get in trouble but stopping his Father from dying is more important. He'll take being grounded or whatever.

Bular nods. "I'm at the mansion, I know where they are going." He hangs up not waiting for Draal to answer. He runs down the stairs out of the front door, jumping on his bike. It starts smoothly taking off down the driveway. He pivots sliding it under the slowly rising barrier barely making it through the iron gate slowly creaking open. "Master Bular!" he hears a shout behind him. He ignores it. Arcadia is miles away from the mansion. He revs the engine faster, like his father always says, as long as you dont get caught there is no crime. He flips the visor of his helmet down taking dead end roads knowing where all the cop cars are parked.

Kanjigar gets out of the car, hand on his half holstered gun. Gunmar stands waiting a smug smile playing at his lips, the blue gem glows on a cord around his neck. If one didn't know better it seemed to move, to pulse with light. 

"Give me the amulet Kanjigar." he gestures.

Kanjigar frowns, this was the last thing he expected. "The amulet? What do you care for some trinket?"

Gunmar shrugs. "It has sentimental value. Deya's family stole from mine. It belongs to us." he lies as though it is his calling.

Kanjigar narrows his eyes. "If I give you this trinket what do I get in return." he does not move the hand from his gun. 

"Everything. I will give you ever file on my organization. All the evidence you could want't on me, my son, Usurna. Give me the amulet and it is all yours." his smile deepens, if Kanjigar refuses he is less tempted by duty then it seems. 

"Why do you want it?" Kanjigar does not believe him, the whole deal sounds much too good to be true. 

"Like I said. Sentimental value. It holds history in my family. I have been looking for it for years, It is the last piece I need to have a complete collection." Gunmar states.

Kanjigar shakes his head. "I do not believe you, the amulet stays with me." The tension between them climbs. 

There is a roar of an engine as a motorcycle turns the corner pulling to a stop. Bular jumps down, with Draal who was riding behind also getting off. Nomura decided to stay behind and the bike was faster then a car. 

The Fathers look at the two boys in disbelief.  
"Bular?! What are you doing with that sad excuse for a whelp?" Gunmar growls. Bular shrinks back. 

"Draal? What are you doing here?!" Kanjigar is just confused, used to seeing his son in less then savory crowds. 

Draal crosses his arms. "We are here to stop you two from doing anything reckless." he takes a step closer, Bular stops him. He knows his father wont hurt him so Draal is safer behind him. 

"I've had enough of this." Gunmar pulls out his gun aiming at Kanjigar. 

"Dad watch out!" Draal shouts. Kanjigar goes for his gun, firing a shot just as Gunmar does. He grunts and goes down in the ground. Gunmar is also hit but falls with little sound.

"Father!" Draal and Bular echo each other running towards their respective parents.

Kanjigar groans cradling his face, blood staining his hand.

Draal hovers, biting at his lip. "Is it deep, what should I do, should I call an ambulance?"

Kanjigar waves him off. "Im fine son, it just grazed my eye." The blood is more then just a graze and the pain is intense but he is ignoring it in favor of duty. The amulet ticks in his breast pocket for the first time.

Draal more at ease looks towards Gunmar and Bular.

"Father!" Bular shouts sliding to his knees by Gunmar's side. His breath almost stops dead. There is a gaping hole, blood spreading on the white shirt. He knows enough first aid to jump into action. Bular mutters. "Stop the bleeding, make sure not to jostle the bullet with cpr, check for breathing. Come on dad, dont die." he huffs. If he only had more hands to dial an ambulance but alas. If he stops trying to stench the bleeding Gunmar, his father dies. Tears threaten to spill, he growls at himself, now is not the time for weakness. 

"Bular...?" Draal is hesitant. He sees the blood on his hands, spilling even with his efforts. 

"DONT YOU DARE COME CLOSER!" Bular barks "LEAVE!" he huffs, knowing its a loosing battle

"Im gonna call an ambulance, okay. He will be fine." Draal says 

Bular starts to laugh, a harsh manic sound. 

Kanjigar gets up, ripping his shirt tieing it around his damaged eye. Kneeling down by Gunmar. "Stop child, I will keep him stable until they get here. You should not have to see this." 

Bular glares at him "You shot him! Fuck off, I got it!"

"Can you even see past the tears kids?" Kanjigar says softly.

Bular takes a deep shuddering breath, he cant. This shouldnt happen, Kanjigar shot his father why would he help. Why... his hands relax and Kanjigar pushes him off, better skilled. 

"Do not think I do this out of the goodness of my heart. Your father dying will be him getting off too easy." Kanjigar says not looking up from his work. 

Draal puts a hand on Bular's shoulder. "I called, Barbara said they will be here as soon as they can." 

Bular takes a shuddering breath, looking at that offending hand, he wants the touch, wants something to hold, to not look on his Father's broken body. Yet Kanjigar did this , Draal's father did this. He pushes the hand off. "Don't touch me." He gets up. "If my father dies, I will make you suffer Kanjigar." Bular says starting to leave. 

"Wait. Where are you going?!" Draal goes a few steps after him. Bular does not answer, with his father fallen there is an empty throne he must keep, too many sharks in the water coming for blood as soon as the news spreads.

Dictatious sits in Stuarts arms on the couch. He is still nervous, his hair stands on end. Stuart is massaging his shoulders, careful to slowly trail down. Anytime Dictatious shudders Stuart stops his touch. This is helping Dic understand again that its okay to be touched. He is fine but when Stuart brushed against him or did that tap he jumped, his thoughts went dark. It is a slow process but they talked and decided to take it one step at a time. Stuarts phone rings, some funky yodeling sounds. 

"Hello, Stuart's Electronics for all your wiring needs." he says automaticly. "Oh Blinky! Want me to put on Dictatious?" 

Dictatious perks up at this, sitting up straighter. 

"What!?" Stuart says louder then he meant. Dictatious feels panic setting in. Stuart nods. "Okay, okay. Ill tell him. Yes, goodnight."

"What is it, what happened. Do we have to go? Ill get my bag! I didn't unpack it yet, we can go" Dictatious starts to get up, Stuart stops him gentle. 

"No, no. There was a shoting earlier." Stuart starts to say. Dic's heart sinks even lower. 

"Who died, Is Arthur okay?!" if Blinky called, oh no. His breaths starts to speed up. 

"Gunmar, well not dead, brain dead. He is in a coma, Bular as the only living relative with say will not let the doctors turn on the machines. " Stuart rushes to finish before Dic freaks out too much.

Dictatious sits in Stuarts arms on the couch. He is still nervous, his hair stands on end. Stuart is massaging his shoulders, careful to slowly trail down. Anytime Dictatious shudders Stuart stops his touch. This is helping Dic understand again that its okay to be touched. He is fine but when Stuart brushed against him or did that tap he jumped, his thoughts went dark. It is a slow process but they talked and decided to take it one step at a time. Stuarts phone rings, some funky yodeling sounds. 

"Hello, Stuart's Electronics for all your wiring needs." he says automaticly. "Oh Blinky! Want me to put on Dictatious?" 

Dictatious perks up at this, sitting up straighter. 

"What!?" Stuart says louder then he meant. Dictatious feels panic setting in. Stuart nods. "Okay, okay. Ill tell him. Yes, goodnight."

"What is it, what happened. Do we have to go? Ill get my bag! I didn't unpack it yet, we can go" Dictatious starts to get up, Stuart stops him gentle. 

"No, no. There was a shoting earlier." Stuart starts to say. Dic's heart sinks even lower. 

"Who died, Is Arthur okay?!" if Blinky called, oh no. His breaths starts to speed up. 

"Gunmar, well not dead, brain dead. He is in a coma, Bular as the only living relative with say will not let the doctors turn on the machines. " Stuart rushes to finish before Dic freaks out too much.

This does not help. If anything it makes it worse. Dictatious chokes tears spill. "He's ...." he cant get the rest out, there is not enough air, everything is too small and too large. Gunmar is dead. He can't be dead. 

"Oh, honey, breathe. Dictatious, focus on my voice, put your hand on my chest." Stuart instructs. "Yes like that, match your breaths with my breaths." he takes a deep breath in. Dictatious mirrors. They do this for who knows how long, breathing together until Dictatious can speak. 

"I am such a pathetic mess, having an attack over the death of my abuser. The man who raped and hurt me for fifteen years. The man whose son I raised." he curses.

"Fifteen years is a long time. I know more then most about abuse and there are time you care for them. You trust them, if its family, a friend, a lover. Your feelings are real despite their actions and your grief in turn my dear." Stuart holds Dictatious close. "It is perfectly normal for you to mourn a loss of someone that was a big part of your life, even if they abused you. You tears and pain are real, and there is nothing wrong with that."

Dictatious doesn't quite believe it. Gunmar caused him alot of pain, maybe pain he thought was normal, expected even deserving until a year ago but that does not excuse it. He should not grieve a man like that. The tears come again. Maybe he cries because he wasn't there, or maybe he cries for the loss Bular suffered. Maybe it is because there was still so much he wanted to tell Gunmar, to tell him everything he held back for so long and now he cant. It could be the tears are for himself and how this does not make him feel less free or broken. Stuart holds him close until his tears run dry and he falls asleep. Their nightmare over, just like that. Atleast until the next evil returns out of the depths of the past. 

The End of Dreamers, to be continued in outrun for the Draal/Bular arc.


End file.
